Frozen Fire
by Luutje19
Summary: Het vierde jaar van London en Lulu breekt aan. London wordt gekozen door de Vuurbeker om mee te doen met het Toverschooltoernooi. Ook heeft ze een geheime relatie die zelfs haar beste vriendin niet weet. Wanneer Harry ook een van de kampioenen wordt komen ze oog in oog te staan met hun grootste angsten. En dan is er ook nog het bal...
1. Summer Holiday

**Dit verhaal draag ik op aan Sissyhuys Greendiamont, SkyeEmma ook voor jullie apart, natuurlijk en Emma Collins en Skye Wizard, bedankt voor al jullie reviews. Door mensen zoals jullie blijf ik schrijven. omdat jullie Fred en George zo leuk vinden komen die er wat meer in voor. Enjoy.**

**POV London**

* * *

De zon scheen op mijn bed en van die zonnenstralen werd ik wakker. Ik had een gelukzalig gevoel in mijn maag en ik kon het niet van me afzetten. Ik wist door wie het kwam. Door niemand minder dan Severus Sneep.

'Pap', zei ik die ochtend toen ik wakker werd. 'Komt professor Sneep nog langs?', vroeg ik. 'Oh eh ja, dat had ik je nog willen zeggen, hij komt vandaag, ergens in de middag, ik heb helaas dingen te doen de hele middag dus jij zou 'm gezelschap moeten houden', zei Perkamentus. 'Geen probleem', zei ik opgewekt.

Ik belde Lulu op en praatte even helemaal bij. Lulu lach lekker ergens op de Canadese stranden te zonnebaden. Ze zou overmorgen terug komen en dan zouden we samen spullen op de Wegisweg kopen.

'Dag pap!', riep ik. 'Dag Lon', zei Perkamentus glimlachend. Hij omhelsde me even en ging er toen vandoor. Niet veel later ging de bel. Het was Severus. Ik trok hem mee naar binnen.

Hij glimlachte. 'London Perkamentus, je wordt met de dag mooier', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Severus Sneep, je wordt met de dag knapper', zei ik lachend.

'Zou je met me naar Zweinsveld willen als we weer op school zijn', zei Severus. 'Vraag je me mee uit', zei ik plagend. 'Ja, eigenlijk wel', zei Severus en hij grijnsde naar me. 'Ik wil dat we zo romantisch mogelijk zijn, ook al moeten we het geheim houden voor iedereen', zei Severus. 'Je bedoelt dat we de eerste date rule maar overslaan?', vroeg ik grijnzend.

'Er is geen eerste date rule toch?', vroeg Severus verbaasd. 'Nou ik heb altijd tegen mezelf gezegd, niet zoenen op de eerste date, hoe moeilijk dat ook is', zei ik. 'Maarre, we hebben al gezoend', zei Severus beschamend.

'Daarom gooien we de eerste rule overboord', zei ik glimlachend. 'Maar we kunnen het wel als onze eerste zoen beschouwen', zei Severus en hij pakte mijn gezicht tussen zijn handen. 'Tenzij...', begon hij. 'Tenzij wat...', zei ik nieuwsgierig. 'Ik nu dit doe', zei Severus en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij.

Ik glimlachte breed. Mijn dag kon niet meer stuk. 'Ik moest je zien en ik ben blij dat je vader de deur uit is, geen belediging, maar ik nu kan ik je tenminste zoenen', zei Severus.

'Ja, ik ben ook blij dat jij er bent, wil je wat drinken?', vroeg ik. 'Ja doe maar wat fris', zei Severus. 'Pompoensap', zei ik. 'Ja, prima', zei Severus. Ik schonk twee glazen ijskoude pompoensap in.

'Kom laten we lekker in de tuin zitten', zei ik. 'In de ochtendzon', mompelde Severus. Ik glimlachte.

Ik lag de hele dag lekker tegen Severus aan. We praatte. Het was gezellig, lief, leuk en ik deelde mijn diepste geheimen met hem.

'Wie had dat gedacht he, jij en ik', zei Severus plotseling. 'Nou ik niet eerlijk gezegd', zei ik eerlijk. 'Zeker niet toen je in het eerste jaar zat, toen je toen je excuses kwam maken omdat je me verdacht van het stelen van de Steen der Wijzen, dat was zo schattig', zei Severus.

'Oh herinner me daar niet aan, alsjeblieft dat was al genant genoeg', zei ik grijnzend. 'Of in het tweede jaar, toen heb ik letterlijk doodsangsten uitgestaan toen je versteend werd', zei Severus. 'Ook daar wil ik liever niet aan herinnerd worden', zei ik. 'Vorig jaar heb ik je er van weten weerhouden om de wereld opnieuw te redden', zei Severus. 'Daar baalde ik nogal van, maar ik begrijp het best wel', zei ik.

Ik lag nog steeds lekker tegen hem aan toen ik de deur hoorde. 'Ik ben thuis', riep een stem. 'Mijn vader', zei ik geschrokken. 'Ik dacht dat die de hele dag weg bleef', zei Severus. 'Dingen op het Ministerie van Toverkunst Orde van Merlijn, blahblahblah dinges, kweenie wat ie allemaal precies doet', zei ik grijnzend.

'Kom we gaan je vader eens verwelkomen', zei Severus. Hij streek nog even door mijn haar dat inmiddels weer lichtbruin was geworden. Ik vond het leuk om van haarkleur te veranderen naar believen.

'Tops is de enige die ik ken die een Transformagier is', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Wie is Tops?', vroeg ik. 'Oh een lid van de Orde van de Fenix, zeg maar niet dat je dat van mij hebt alsjeblieft', zei Severus smeekend.

'Wat is de Orde van...', begon ik. 'Hai jongens, lekker in het zonnetje, heerlijk', zei Perkamentus opgewekt. 'Hai Severus, ik zie dat je onze gast al wat te drinken hebt aangeboden London, helemaal goed, we eten over een half uurtje', zei Perkamentus. 'We', zei Severus verbaasd. 'Ja, je blijft toch zeker wel eten', zei Perkamentus en zijn blauwe ogen twinkelde vrolijk. 'J...ja natuurlijk', stotterde Severus. Ik gaf hem een duw. 'Het is maar eten', zei ik grijnzend.

We hadden reuze lol onder het eten. Perkamentus en Severus vertelde de wildste verhalen die ze hadden meegemaakt toen zij op Zweinstein zaten. Ik vertelde over hoe onaardig Robbie Davids was als aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam van Ravenklauw. En toen vertelde Perkamentus iets.

'Er wordt dit jaar geen Zwerkbal gespeeld', zei Perkamentus prompt. 'Wat!', zei ik verslikkend in een stukje beenham. 'Vanwege het Toverschooltoernooi', zei Perkamentus. 'Oh', mompelde ik. 'Het Toverschooltoernooi wordt voor deze keer op Zweinstein gehouden, Beauxbaton en Klammfels komen ook hier heen en verblijven ook hier', zei Perkamentus.

'Waar dan, er is toch vast niet genoeg ruimte om...', begon ik. 'Ze hebben hun eigen koetsen en hun eigen vervoermiddelen', zei Perkamentus. 'Ik ben wel nieuwsgierig geworden naar dat toverschooltoernooi', zei ik. 'Ik vertel daar alles over als we op school zijn', zei Perkamentus. 'Ah pap, alsjeblieft', zei ik smekend.

'Goed dan, maar vertel het aan niemand anders, misschien Lulu Watford, maar verder nietmand anders', zei Perkamentus. 'Ik beloof het', zei ik. 'Het toverschooltoernooi is verdeelt in verschillende opdrachten, 3 in totaal en een bal voor internationale magische samenwerking', zei Perkamentus. 'Wauw, een hele mond vol', zei ik grijnzend. Onder de tafel legde ik mijn hand op Severus zijn knie, hij schrok even, maar herpakte zich meteen en pakte mijn hand en kneep.

'Die drie opdrachten zijn extreem gevaarlijk en je wordt getest op de toverkunst die je kent, daarom mogen ook alleen meerderjarige mee doen, vanaf 17 dus', zei Perkamentus. 'Ik wordt dadelijk al 17', zei ik enthousiast. 'Ja, maar weet waar je aan begint', zei Perkamentus. 'Ik weet altijd waar ik aan begin, ik heb extra Verweer gehad, extra Toverdranken, wat wil je nog meer', zei ik. 'Daar heb jij een punt', zei Perkamentus grijnzend.

Ik nam afscheid van Severus. 'Ik zie je op Zweinstein weer', zei hij opgelucht. Ik knikte. 'Ik wilde maar dadt ik je kon zoenen', zei Severus. 'Bewaar de kus maar voor onze eerste echte date', zei ik glimlachend. Severus glimlachte ook. 'Tot over een week', zei hij. 'Tot over een week', zei ik en ik deed de deur dicht toen hij met een knal verdwijnselde.

'Zo, dat was gezellig', zei Perkamentus opgewekt. Met een knal verscheen Dobby de huiself die Harry 2 jaar geleden had bevrijd uit de klauwen van Malfidus. 'Meester had geroepen', zei Dobby glimlachend. 'Ja, eh Dobby', zei Perkamentus en hij wees op de tafel. 'Zou jij even de tafel willen afruimen. 'Maar natuurlijk, Dobby doet alles voor de meesters die Dobby bevreid heeft, Dobby is een vrije elf', zei Dobby opgewekt.

'Dag meesteres', zei Dobby opgewekt. 'Oh hallo Dobby', zei ik. Ik glimlachte. 'Zij is vrolijk, ik mag haar', zei Dobby opgewekt. Ik gaf Dobby een hand. 'Nog beleefd ook, niemand geeft Dobby ooit een hand', zei Dobby. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Je bent hier welkom hoor Dobby', zei ik glimlachend. De tranen schoten bijna in Dobby's ogen bij al die vriendelijke woorden. 'Dobby voelt zich vereert in Huize Perkamentus', zei Dobby. Ik lachte.


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik dacht dat we nooit terug naar Zweinstein zouden gaan. Ik hou zoveel van die school. Je wilt niet weten. London en ik zochten een coupé op en niet veel later kwamen Fred en George Wemel aankakken en Harry, Ron en Hermelien volgde te voet. Ginny zocht een coupé met Daan Thomas op.

Ik vond het prima zo. Het was prettig om mijn vrienden weer te zien, zeker mijn vriendje, die had ik de hele zomer niet gezien. Ik had mijn ouders over hem vertelt en ze waren heel blij voor me dat ik een vriendje had. Eindelijk.

Ik had London al ik geen tijden meer gezien. Ik had mijn boeken moeten laten bezorgen van de Wegisweg aangezien ik wat langer op vakantie bleef dan gepland. London was dus al zelf naar de Wegisweg geweest en had mijn vriendje eerder gezien dan ik.

Ik hing een beetje tegen George aan en hij zoende me. 'Zeg, get a room', zei London opgewekt. Ik grijnsde. London had geen vriendje meer helaas, dus we konden niet op dubbeldate, dat zou grappig zijn.

'Heej jullie konden niet naar het WK, zonde', zei Ron en hij hield een Kruml poppetje op zijn hand dat woest heen en weer vloog. Op zoek naar de snaai. 'Ja, ik wilde maar dat ik er bij was', zei London. 'Ik niet, liever niet in elk geval. Sorry, maar mij kan je niet blij maken met als afsluiting het Duistere Teken boven je hoofd', zei ik en ik pakte de Ochtendprofeet en las.

**PANIEK OVER HET DUISTERE TEKEN OP HET WK ZWERKBAL!**

_Het Duistere Teken werd opgeroepen na het WK Zwerkbal. De heksen en tovenaars die het WK hebben beveiligd snappen er niets van en staan voor een raadsel. 'Er was juist goede beveiliging, we willen geen herhaling van vorig jaar, toch kwam die', sprak een geïrriteerde Cornelis Droebel. Droebel maakt duidelijk dat het niet de schuld van het Ministerie is. Geklets als je het mij vraagt. Het Ministerie heeft er voor gezorgd dat de boel beveiligd werd, wij niet! Er zijn geen heksen of tovenaars omgekomen. Wel zijn er een aantal gewond geraakt of getroffen door een spreuk en liggen nu in het St. Holisto's. Dat het Duistere Teken verschijnt, kan maar een ding betekenen. Jeweetwel zijn volgelingen liggen nog steeds op de loer. Er zijn dan ook veel dooddoeners gezien. _

_Is geschreven: Rita Pulpers_

'Rita Pulpers, die schrijft ook veel roddels toch', zei Ron meelezend. 'Oh ja, ze is een echte bitch eersteklas', zei Hermelien. Ik lachte. 'Volgens mijn vader moeten we oppassen met dat mens, zij weet over alles een roddel te schrijven voor het ook maar een roddel is!', zei London. Ik glimlachte. 'Dat klinkt echt als een roddel journaliste', zei ik.

'Jij wilde toch iets met journalistiek doen?', vroeg London. 'Ja, maar niet op die manier, gewoon leuke nieuwtjes voor de Ochtendprofeet, belangrijk nieuws, zoals dat van Sirius Zwarts vorig jaar, of andere moorden, poging tot moord, dat wil ik doen', zei ik.

'Dat lijkt me ook wel gaaf', zei George. 'Ja he, mij dus ook', zei ik grijnzend.

We kregen halvewegen de treinreis ongewenst bezoek van Malfidus en zijn trolvriendjes Korzel en Kwast. Die waren nog altijd even lelijk en kollosaal. Als die twee ooit een vriendinnetje krijgen, dan vervloek ik het meisje.

'Aha, de zeven musketiers', zei Malfidus ijzig. 'Rot op Malfidus', zei Fred. 'Oooh, Freddie moet oppassen voor zijn taalgebruik, anders wordt mammie boos', zei Malfidus en bulderend van de lach liepen Malfidus, Korzel en Kwast weg.

'Dit jaar pik ik niets van Malfidus', zei Ron woedend. Hij at smekkies in alle smaken in een keer op. 'Gatver, trollensnot', zei Ron en hij spuwde een snoepje uit. 'Gatver, Ron', zei Hermelien verontwaardigd.

'Weten jullie nog in ons eerste jaar, de trol in de kerkers', zei Harry grijnzend. 'Oh ja, dat lijkt al echt eeuwen geleden', zei London. Ik grijnsde. 'We hebben heel wat beleefd', zei ik. 'Zekerweten', zei London tevreden.


	3. Triwizard Tournament

**POV London**

* * *

Ik zat aan de tafel van Ravenklauw samen met Lulu. We keken fascinerend toe hoe Perkamentus ons uitlegde wat het toverschooltoernooi inhield. Ik wist het al, maar ik had beloofd mijn mond te houden dus deed ik dat ook braaf.

Ik keek naar de oppertafel en zag Severus zitten. Ik glimlachte naar hem en zijn ogen glimlachte naar me terug. Het was alsof ik zijn gedachten kon lezen. Ik hield nu al zo van hem dat ik niet wist hoe het verder ging en ik wilde het ook niet weten.

Het was niet makkelijk om de enige bijna meerderjarige in jou jaar te zijn. Je werd er vaak op aangekeken. Vaak dacht iedereen dan dat je ouders het niet door hadden gehad dat je een heks of tovenaar was en dat je ouders dat niet door hadden was eigenlijk een beetje een schande. Maar zoals iedereen weet, ligt het bij mij iets anders.

'Lijkt het jou niet ontzettend cool om mee te doen?', vroeg ik aan Lulu. 'Jij liever dan ik, ik juich liever toe', zei Lulu eerlijk toen we de Grote Zaal verlieten. 'Hoe zou je het vinden als ik mee deed', zei ik. 'Cool', zei Lulu grijnzend. 'Ik dacht al dat je dat zou doen eerlijk gezegd, als de Vuurbeker niet ziet dat jij niet genoeg moed hebt dan eet ik mijn linkerschoen op', zei Lulu. 'Waarom je linker?', vroeg ik grijnzend. 'Die is lelijk', antwoordde Lulu. We lachte. Ik had dit gemist. Lulu en ik konden beide om niets lachen.

De volgende dag mocht je je naam in de vuurbeker doen. 'Oh jij gaat het doen', zei Harry toen hij mijn gezicht zag de volgende ochtend en ik had een klein stukje perkament bij me waar mijn naam op stond en van welke school en afdeling ik kwam. 'Ja, ik ga het proberen, ik ben jarig vandaag weten jullie nog', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oh mijn hemel, gefeliciteerd, wat ontzettend onbeschoft van me dat ik dat helemaal vergeten ben, nou ja vergeten', zei Lulu geheimzinnig.

Severus kwam achter haar staan en ze hielde beide geheimzinnig hun handen op hun rug. 'Je dacht toch niet dat we je verjaardag vergeten waren', zei Severus glimlachend. Ron keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar Severus, maar die negeerde hem.

'Vorig jaar was er iets vreselijks gebeurd', zei Severus. 'Ik geloof dat u niets meer hoeft te zeggen professor', zei Lulu met twinkelende ogen en ze haalde achter hun rug om een lang pak tevoorschijn dat verdacht veel leek op een gloednieuwe bezemsteel.

'Oh mijn hemel, zeg me nou niet dat, echt waar!', riep ik opgewonden. Er kwamen meerdere mensen kijken. Ik zag ook dat Jackson Connor, mijn ex-vriendje kwam kijken. Meerdere leraren kwamen kijken. Ik zag de blauwe ogen van mijn vader triomfantelijk twinkelen. 'Pap, wist jij hiervan?', vroeg ik. 'Natuurlijk', zei Perkamentus en hij lachte.

Ik scheurde het papier er in een ruk vanaf. 'Een Vuurflits', zei ik opgewonden. 'Het leek ons alleen eerlijk als jij en Potter gelijke kansen hebben, dus hadden we bedacht dat je dezelfde bezemsteel konden hebben', zei Severus. 'Super bedankt, echt super bedankt', zei ik en ik omhelsde eerst Lulu en toen Severus.

Ik rende met de bezem naar buiten. Sommige leerlingen rende achter me aan, waaronder Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Fred, George en Lulu. 'Kijk hoe snel die gaat', zei Harry enthousiast. Ik stapte op de bezem en zoefde weg. 'Wowwwwww!', riep ik en ik landde en mijn haar zat helemaal door de war. Dat terwijl ik het met zoveel zorg had gedaan, maar dat kon me niets schelen.

'Deze bezem is echt de coolste bezem die ik ooit heb gehad, een Helleveeg is er brandhout bij', zei ik. 'Oh sorry', zei ik tegen Ron. 'Geeft niet, maar mag ik ook eens proberen?', vroeg Ron. 'Natuurlijk', zei ik en ik gaf de bezem aan Ron. 'Oh way als je hem kapot maak, dan vervloek ik je levenslang', zei ik. Ron zoefde weg en maakte twee rondjes en gaf de bezem toen weer terug.

Ik huppelde opgewekt mee met Lulu naar de Vuurbeker. We hadden de eerste twee lesuren vrij dus dat was wel lekker. Er zaten nog meer leerlingen voor de Vuurbeker, van zowel Zweinstein als de andere scholen. 'Je moet weten dat het professor Sneep zijn idee was voor die bezem, ik had echt geen idee dat hij jou zo goed kende', zei Lulu. 'Ja, we hebben elkaar goed leren kennen', zei ik grijnzend en ik stapte de leeftijdsgrens over. Mijn vrienden stonden te kijken.

'Ga je gang', zei Lulu grijnzend. Ik gooide mijn naam in de Vuurbeker. Ik was zo trots als een pauw. 'Dan hebben we dat ook weer gehad', zei Malfidus ijzig achter ons. 'Jij kan niet eens over die leeftijdsgrens dus ik zou je mond maar houden Malfidus', zei ik en ik legde nadruk op mijn laatste woord.

'Oh als jij zo graag de dood in geholpen wil worden dan hou ik je niet tegen', zei Malfidus grijnzend en Korzel en Kwast grijnsde dom mee. 'Ik hoor je nog wel als ik het toverschooltoernooi gewonnen heb', zei ik grijnzend.

Ik liep weg met mijn vrienden. Ik had nog nooit zo'n leuke verjaardag gehad.


	4. Mad Eye-Moody

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik was blij dat London zo blij was met haar cadeau, natuurlijk had ik het niet helemaal in mijn eentje betaald, nee echt niet, ik heb alles voor London over, maar ik kon het gewoon niet betalen en toen kwam Sneep aan met het idee om het samen met hem en Perkamentus te doen en ik vond het wel best. Zijn idee dus.

Ik wist dat we nu les hadden van de nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Ik had geen idee hoe hij was. Ron scheen nogal veel over hem te weten. Zijn vader kende hem weer, dus ik was benieuwd hoe hij als leraar was.

Ik hoopte dat het niet een een of andere gestoorde gek was. We hadden al genoeg ellende de vorige drie jaar. Uit de eerste groeide het hoofd van Voldemort, uit de tweede kwam zaagsel en die dacht dat hij zelf heel wat was, later bleek dat hij gewoon heeft lopen pronken met andermans veren, de derde was een prima leraar, alleen hij had zelf ontslag genomen omdat hij een weerwolf was, dat had geheim moeten blijven.

London en ik gingen aan ons gebruikelijke tafeltje vooraan zitten. Professor Dolleman kwam binnen stampen. Hij hinkte zoals hij ook deed toen hij binnen kwam vallen. Als je het mij vraagt was die gast gewoon naar Zweinstein wezen lopen!

'Goedemorgen klas', zei hij met een schrapende stem. Zijn glazen oog draaide alle kanten op. Ik werd er een beetje duizelig van. 'Ik ben hier om jullie Verweer te leren en niet om je te leren waar je je kauwgom moet stoppen en dat is zeker niet onder de tafel meneer Filister', zei Dolleman en hij gooide een propje papier naar Simon.

'Ah, die man heeft ogen in zijn achterhoofd. 'Je moet ook alles kunnen horen', zei Dolleman. Simon was stil de rest van de les.

'Goed, we gaan vandaag de Onvergefelijke vloeken behandelen, kan iemand mij vertellen hoeveel het er zijn', zei Dolleman. 'Het zijn er drie meneer', zei Hermelien vlug. 'En waarom heten ze zo', zei Dolleman.

'Ze zijn onvergefelijk omdat het gebruik van een onvergefelijke vloek je al een...', begon Hermelien. 'Een enkeltje naar Azkaban kan kosten', zei Dolleman en hij schreef dat op het bord.

Hij pakte iets uit een potje wat nog het meest op een langpoot spin leek of zoiets. Ikzelf had het niet zo op spinnen, zeker niet na twee jaar geleden, dat gedoe met Aragog was niet ten goede geweest voor mijn haat jegens spinnen.

'Hallo', zei Dolleman alsof hij tegen een baby aan kraaide tegen de spin. Ik keek vol walging. 'Oké, wie weet er een vloek', zei Dolleman. Een paar leerlingen staken hun hand op en tot mijn verbazing ook Marcel Lubbermans.

'Ja, Lubbermans is het toch', zei Dolleman. Marcel knikte trillerig. 'Je hebt de C...C...Cruciatus vloek', zei Marcel trillerig. 'Ja, de foltervloek, heel goed, kom maar kijken', zei Dolleman alsof we naar een show keken.

'_Crucio_', zei hij en hij wees met zijn stok op de spin die begon te stuiptrekken. Hij had pijn. 'Stop, kunt u niet zien dat het hem pijn doet!', riep Hermelien. Dolleman stopte. Ik was opgelucht ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik hier ook echt niet tegen kon. Ik voelde me een beetje misselijk worden en Marcel was helemaal stijf van angst geworden.

Ik had medelijden met hem.

'Wie weet er nog een vloek', zei Dolleman en hij keek de klas rond. Ron stak zijn hand op. 'Ja Wemel is het niet', zei Dolleman. Ron knikte. 'Ron Wemel meneer, je hebt ook nog de Imperius vloek', zei Ron aarzelend. 'Ja, correct, correct, daar heeft je vader heel veel last mee gehad op het Ministerie van Toverkunst', zei Dolleman en hij richtte opnieuw zijn stok op de spin.

'_Impirio_', zei hij. 'Spring op het plafon', beval Dolleman. Met een zwaai van zijn stok sprong de spin op het plafon. 'Spring op die leerling daar', zei Dolleman en de spin kroop over Rons hand. Hij rilde van angst.

Ik wist wat hij hier mee duidelijk probeerde te maken. 'Wat lachen jullie nou', zei Dolleman en hij dwong de spin om op Simon Filisters hoofd te zitten. Hij lachte niet meer maar rende gillend door het lokaal.

'Wat zou ik haar nou laten doen, uit het raam laten springen, verdrinken', zei Dolleman langzaam en hij liet de spin weer terug zweven in zijn hand.

'Heel veel heksen en tovenaars beweerde dat ze in de tijd dat Jeweetwel aan de macht was onder de invloed waren van de Imperius vloek, maar hoe wist je nou wie er loog en wie niet, iemand anders nog een laatste vloek', zei Dolleman en die keek naar Hermelien. Die schudde angstig haar hoofd.

'_Avada Kedavra_!', riep Dolleman. Een groene lichtflits vulde het lokaal en de spin viel dood neer. 'De vloek des doods', zei hij en er heerste een enorme stilte in de klas zoals dat nog nooit was geweest. 'Er is maar een persoon tot nu toe die die vloek heeft overleefd en hij ziet hier in dit klaslokaal en hij wees naar Harry.

Toen de les was afgelopen was ik eigenlijk een beetje opgelucht. 'Sodeknetter, die man is echt knettergek', zei Ron. 'Ja, om die spreuken uit te voeren midden in de klas, heb je Marcels gezicht gezien', zei Hermelien. Juist op dat moment zagen we een verslagen en bleke Marcel Lubbermans met zijn voorhoofd tegen de trap aan leunend.

'Marcel, gaat het wel?', vroeg ik. Ik hoorde getik op de trap. Dolleman kwam er aan met zijn stok. 'Gaat het jongen', zei hij tegen Marcel. 'Kom dan drinken we even een kopje thee', zei hij. Marcel zag eruit alsof hij het liefst wilde ontsnappen.

'Kom we gaan nog even een potje knalpoker spelen voor we naar bed gaan', zei ik tegen London. Ze knikte. 'Ja, laten we dat maar doen, even relaxen', zei London. 'En wat dan met jullie huisw...', begon Hermelien. 'Hermelien, we kunnen echt wel voor onszelf zorgen, we zitten in Ravenklauw, slim en pienter remember', zei ik vermoeid en London en ik liepen uitgeput naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw.


	5. The Goblet Of Fire

**POV London**

* * *

Het was een leuke maar vermoeiende eerste week geweest. Eindelijk was het dan zover. De bekendmaking van de kampioenen. Ik zat naast Lulu aan een lange tafel. We waren erg nieuwsgierig en vooral ik, ik had mijn naam er tenslotte in gedaan.

Het was een spannend moment.

'Goed we hebben hier lang op moeten wachten, maar eindelijk is het zo ver', zei Perkamentus die op stond om de Vuurbekers namen op te vangen. Het vuur kleurde eerst rood en toen spuwde die een naamkaartje. 'De kampioen van Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour!', riep Perkamentus. Een klein Frans meisje liep naar de oppertafel toe.

Opnieuw kleurde de vuurbeker rood en spuwde een stukje perkament uit. 'De kampioen van Klammfels is Victor Kruml', zei Perkamentus. Er werd gejuicht aan de tafel waar de meeste Klammfels studente zaten.

Opnieuw spuwde de beker een perkament uit. 'De kampioen van Zweinstein is...', begon Perkamentus en hij glimlachte breed. 'London Perkamentus uit Ravenklauw', las hij voor. Ik juichte. 'Yes', zei ik en ik omhelsde Lulu en liep naar de oppertafel onder luid gejuich. Iedereen wist inmiddels dat ik extra lessen van dit en dat had gehad om mijn vaardigheden te verbeteren en dat ik niet alleen maar de dochter van Perkamentus was. Ik was blij dat iedereen dat accepteerde. Perkamentus omhelsde me. 'Gefeliciteerd', zei hij glimlachend.

'Goed, ik geloof dat we nu al onze kampioenen hebben gehad', zei Perkamentus. Ik hoorde dat al lang niet meer, want ik liep naar een kamer waar allerlei gouden instrumenten stonden.

Ik had die instrumenten nog nooit gezien die daar stonden. 'Oh jij bent ook een kampioen, van Zweinstein', zei Kruml beleefd. Ik knikte. 'Je bent nogal jong toch?', vroeg Fleur. Ik ben een week geleden 17 geworden', zei ik. 'Aha', zei Kruml.

Toen kwam er nog iemand naar beneden. 'Harry, wat doe jij hier?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Ik ben ook een van de kampioenen', zei Harry schouderophalend en hij oogde ietwat triest.

'Wat, maar je bent minderjarig, je kon je eigen naam niet in de Vuurbeker stoppen', zei ik. 'Ik weet ook niet hoe het kan', zei Harry. Ik hoorde herrie op de gang en professor Anderling, Perkamentus, madame Mallemour, Dolleman, Igor Karkarov en Severus kwamen eraan. Allemaal wild in discussie.

'Hij speelt vals', zei madame Mallemour woedend. 'Arry speelt vals', zei ze. 'Harry ik moet het je vragen, heb jij je naam in de Vuurbeker gestopt?', vroeg Perkamentus dwingend. 'Nee!', riep Harry uit. 'Heb je iemand anders gevraagd om het te doen', zei Perkamentus. 'Nee natuurlijk niet', zei Harry.

'Maar natuurlijk liegt hij', zei madame Mallemour. 'Je kan de Vuurbeker niet omstrijken, zelfs een duistere tovenaar kan dat niet', zei Dolleman plotseling en iedereen was het er mee eens. 'Je schijnt er nogal lang over hebben nagedacht Dwaaloog', zei Igor Karkarov duister. 'Het was ooit mijn taak om te werken als Duistere tovenaar', zei Dolleman dreigen.

'Barto ik laat het aan jou over', zei Perkamentus die naar een strenge stijve man in de hoek wees. 'De regels zijn duidelijk, zodra je gekozen bent dan kun je niet meer terug, vanaf nu is meneer Potter een toverschoolkampioen', zei Barto Krenck.

Ik keek Harry verbaasd aan.


	6. The First Task

**POV London**

* * *

Die dagen daarna was ik vooral bezig om mijn vaardigheden in Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten te verbeteren samen met Harry. Mijn vrienden waren onpartijdig, ze hoopte gewoon dat er een van Zweinstein de Toverschooltrofee won.

'_Accio_', zei ik en een boek wat Hermelien in haar handen had vloog in mijn hand. Harry en ik gingen heel vriendschappelijk met elkaar om, het maakte ons niet uit of we nou rivalen waren van elkaar of niet.

De leerlingen van Zweinstein waren het er niet zo mee eens dat Harry een van de kampioenen was aangezien hij nog geen 17 was, dat vonden ze vals spelen. Ze hadden buttons gemaakt en liepen daarmee over de gang. De een zei Potter Sucks, de ander zei Potter Sucks, London Rocks. Die met Potter Sucks waren goedkoper dan de buttons die ook zeiden dat London Rocks.

Ik werd de volgende ochtend wakker met een beetje een zenuwachtig gevoel. De avond hiervoor waren we naar Hagrid geweest die ons de opdracht eigenlijk een soort van laten zien had. Draken. Hij had madame Mallemour meegenomen en dus wist Fleur Delacour er ook van en Igor Karkarov had zich verborgen gehouden had ik toevallig gezien, dus weet Victor Kruml het ook. Iedereen heeft gelijke kansen.

'Gaat het een beetje?', vroeg Lulu bezorgd. 'Ik kan echt niets door mijn keel krijgen, ik moet nog even iets doen, zie ik je bij de vanmiddag?', vroeg ik. 'Ja, natuurlijk', zei Lulu bezorgd.

Ik rende bijna naar de kerkers. Ik zag dat Severus al de deur had open staan. Alsof hij mij verwachtte. 'Heej, ik had je al verwacht', zei Severus. Ik glimlachte een beetje trillerig. 'Gaat het', zei Severus. 'Ja, ik ben alleen een beetje zenuwachtig voor de eerste opdracht', zei ik. 'Dat kan ik me voorstellen', zei Severus.

'Ik wilde je nog even zien, ik heb je al in geen tijden gezien en als ik dadelijk er niet levend uit kom', begon ik. 'Heej, je komt er triomfantelijk en met opgeheven hoofd uit en je hebt gewonnen', zei Severus. 'Denk je dat echt', zei ik. 'Dat weet ik', zei Severus en hij pakte me bij mijn schouders en omhelsde me. Daarna drukte hij een zoen op mijn mond en pakte iets uit zijn la. Het was en bruin armbandje. 'Voor geluk', zei hij en hij deed het om mijn pols. 'Wat lief', zei ik. Ik bewonderde het. 'Ga je nou voorbereiden en naar je vrienden toe, want die zullen je missen', zei Severus en hij kuste me nog een keertje.

Ik liep opgewekt en sterker de kerkers uit dan dat ik er in kwam.

'Heej', zei ik opgewekt tegen Lulu. 'Ben je er klaar voor, je ziet er beter uit', zei Lulu opgelucht. 'Thanks, ik voel me ook beter', zei ik en dat meende ik.

We liepen naar de arena waar al honderden leerlingen zich verzamelde om het toernooi te zien. Ik had mijn mantel aangetrokken. Ik zag dat Lulu naast George ging zitten en dat daar al mijn vrienden zaten.

'Harry hoe gaat het met jou?', vroeg ik bezorgd. 'Ja goed', zei Harry trillerig. 'Goed kampioenen, kom om me heen staan', zei Barto Krenck. Hij had een klein zakje bij zich. 'Iedereen pak er maar eentje', zei Krenck en hij hield het zakje voor.

Ik pakte een draakje en ik zag dat Harry de meest enge draak had. De Hongaarse Hoornstaart. Ik had de Zweedse Stompsnuit.

'Goed mevrouw Perkamentus na het kanonschot...', begon Perkamentus en hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken toen er al een kanonschot af ging. Ik wist wat me te doen stond. Ik moest gewoon een draak verslaan. Even een draak verslaan.

Ik liep langs de rotsen op weg naar het ei dat in het midden lag. Dit kon vast niet zo makkelijk zijn. En inderdaad. Plots kwam de staart van de draak met een dreun naast me neer en miste me net.

Ik bukte en pakte mijn toverstok. '_Accio Vuurflits_', riep ik. Ik dook weg voor de vuurspuwende draak en ik hoorde mijn bezem aankomen en sprong erop. Onder luid gejuich vloog ik heen en weer door de arena. Ik ontweek de draak. Mijn vliegkunsten als zoeker kwamen hier goed van pas.

En ik zoefde op het ei af en miste net. En de draak spuwde op nieuw. 'Kom dan, kom dan', zei ik hardop. De draak liet zich dat geen twee keer zeggen.

Hij spuwde opnieuw en ik zag mijn kans schoon. Ik dook op het ei af en. 'JAAAAAAAA! Ik had het gouden ei! Binnen no time! Er werd ongelofelijk gejuicht. En iedereen praatte erover hoe snel ik was en ik voelde me enorm trots. En ging zitten wachten tot de anderen waren.

Victor Kruml en Fleur Delacour waren beide ook best goed, maar niet zo snel als ik, dat wist ik wel. Harry verovering was spannend. Hij had het ei ook.

'Op de eerste plaats, London Perkamentus, die had het snelste haar ei te pakken, op de tweede plaats wegens uitzonderlijke moed, meneer Harry Potter!', riep Perkamentus.

Ik juichte en was in mijn nopjes. Ik omhelsde Harry en we zagen de teleurgestelde gezichten van Fleur Delacour en Victor Kruml. We gaven ze een hand en nodigde hun uit om op ons feestje te komen, in welke toren ze dan ook wilde. Als oprechte winnaars waren ze daar wel in voor.

Er was nog nooit naar mijn weten zo'n groot feest voor me gegeven als in de toren van Ravenklauw. Ik kon niet wachten om Sev weer te zien.


	7. The Unexpected Task

**POV Lulu**

* * *

'Jij zou natuurlijk eerst met Jackson Connor gaan, maar dat gaat nu ook niet meer door', zei ik tegen London. 'Nee, wat denk je zelf, dat ik die eikel nog een kans geef, echt niet, bovendien ik ben al gevraagd', zei London geheimzinnig. 'Oh ja, door wie dan?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Dat zeg ik niet, maar ik zei ja', zei ik glimlachend. 'Hermelien had al dezelfde actie als jij', zei ik.

'Oh ja, wil zij het ook al niet zeggen', zei ik. 'Ook een geheime date', zei London grijnzend. 'Kom we moeten naar professor Anderling, de dans oefenen, daar zouden de jongens wel erg enthousiast over zijn', zei ik. 'Met wie ga je oefenen dan?', vroeg ik. 'Ik weet niet', zei London.

We liepen samen naar het lokaal waar professor Anderling met smart zat te wachten op de kampioenen die het bal moesten openen. Toen we bij het lokaal waren zagen we ook een aantal leraren die geïnteresseerd waren in het ball room dancing. Waaronder Severus Sneep. Hij was toch echt wel de beste vriend van London. Ze konden het prima met elkaar vinden.

Alleen de kampioenen waren er dus en de leraren. 'Mevrouw Watford, wat doet u hier?', vroeg professor Anderling verbaasd. 'Oh ik wilde even bij London blijven', zei ik. 'Oh kom er bij, hoe meer zielen, hoe meer vreugde', zei Anderling en ze was razend enthousiast.

'Eh London, dan wil ik graag dat je even met professor Sneep hier oefent, dan kan mevrouw Watford even met Potter oefenen', zei Anderling vlug. London liep enthousiast naar Sneep.

'Goed, pak elkaar bij de middel', zei Anderling. 'Sorry', vroeg Harry. 'Bij de middel', herhaalde Anderling. Harry pakte me bij mijn middel. Klassieke muziek speelde. Ik keek naar London waardoor ik mijn evenwicht verloor en met mijn hakken aan struikelde ik. 'Oeps, gaat het?', vroeg Harry. 'Ja hoor het gaat wel', zei ik en ik wreef over mijn enkels.

'Moet je London zien en Sneep, die zijn hier in hun element, ik wist wel dat London kon dansen, maar ik wist niet dat Sneep dat ook kon', zei ik nieuwsgierig. Ik zag dat Anderling ook verwonderend naar het paar liep en bleef keken. London draaide een pirouette en bleef daarmee in de maat. Sneep tilde haar op als in een soort Dirty Dancing lift.

Later stonden ze lichtelijk hijgend tegenover elkaar. Ik zag een glimlach om Sneeps gezicht dat ik nog nooit echt goed had gezien. Maar nu deed hij het wel degelijk. 'Dat was geweldig jongens', zei Anderling glimlachend tegen hun. 'Is het niet een idee dat jullie samen het bal openen, daarna ga jij zingen toch London', zei Anderling. London knikte. Ik wist niet dat London ging zingen. Ze glimlachte. 'Verrassing', zei ze grijnzend. 'Cool', zei ik en ik meende het. Ik was heel benieuwd wat London er van ging maken.

'Ik weet niet of je al een partner hebt?', vroeg Anderling. 'Nu wel', zei London glimlachend en ze legde een arm om Sneeps middel. Dat zag er wel heel intiem uit.

'Goed, dan wil ik jullie nou vragen om dit verder thuis te oefenen', zei Anderling. Alle kampioenen liepen weg. London liep opgewekt naar me toe. 'En, hoe vond je het?', vroeg ik. 'Cool, ik wist helemaal niet dat jullie samen gingen', zei ik.

'Sorry, ik kon het je niet vertellen, maar hij heeft me gevraagd', zei London fluisterend. 'Waarom heb je het me niet vertelt', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Omdat het niet altijd cool overkomt om met een leraar naar het bal te gaan, bovendien denken mensen dan misschien de verkeerde dingen', zei ik.

'Daar heb jij een punt mee, toch wenste ik dat je het me vertelt had', zei ik eerlijk. 'Dat weet ik Lulu en dat spijt me', zei London en ze meende het oprecht. 'Is er nog meer dat je voor me verborgen houd', zei ik grijnzend. 'Nee, natuurlijk niet', zei London ook grijnzend.

'Ik heb echt vet veel zin in het bal, maar ik wacht nog op iemand', zei ik. 'George?', vroeg London. 'Precies', zei ik. Juist op dat moment kwam George onze kant op. 'Lulu Watford, wil je met mij naar het bal', zei George glimlachend. Hij ging er helemaal voor op zijn knieën. 'Ja natuurlijk wil ik dat', zei ik enthousiast en ik omhelsde George en Fred keek toe met een glinstering in zijn ogen die ik nog niet eerder had gezien.

London keek gelukzalig toe. 'Oh George, dat had je niet hoeven doen', zei ik toen George een ketting bij me om deed. 'Tuurlijk wel, wat dacht jij dat ik je met legen handen naar het bal laat gaan, of met een blote nek, nop, niet mijn stijl', zei George en zijn vingertoppen raakte mijn hals en ik voelde de vertrouwde tinteling.

Ik zoende George. 'Get a room', zei Fred kokhalzend. Ik giechelde.


	8. The Yule Ball

**Ik weet dat dit iets anders is beschreven dan in deel 5 wanneer de Flash Backs kwamen, maar ik wilde het nu natuurlijk iets uitgebreider doen. Ook heb ik geschreven dat ze in deel 5 pas meerderjarig is, maar dat is dus veranderd in deel 4.**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik had het reuze naar mijn zin. Eerst opmaken en de jurk aan trekken. Ik had een prachtige blauwe jurk aan. Over het middengedeelte vanaf mijn heupen tot mijn rondingen waren zilveren glittertjes er doorheen gestikt. 'Wauw', zei Lulu toen ze uit de badkamer kwam. Zij had een rode jurk aan. 'The Devil', zei ik grijnzend tegen Lulu. 'Precies', zei Lulu trots en ze zwierde haar jurk heen en weer.

We liepen gearmd naar beneden. George stond op Lulu te wachten. 'Mijn meisje', zei hij opgewekt en hij gaf haar een corsage dat perfect paste bij haar jurk. 'Een jongen die verstand heeft van mode', zei Lulu en George draaide in het rond zwaaide nog een keer naar mij en ging er toen vandoor. Ik keek of ik Severus al zag. Ik stak mijn hoofd om de deur. Ik had mijn haar gekruld (ha, niet dat gedoe met een krultang voor mij, transformeren gelukkig). Ik zag hem. Ik liep langzaam de trap af en deed mijn best om niet te vallen en daar stond Severus dan.

'Je ziet er prachtig uit', zei Severus en hij gaf mij ook een corsage en een ketting met een halve maan er aan. 'Deze ketting is heel bijzonder, dit is een maan die precies veranderd wanneer hij buiten ook veranderd, dus als het volle maan is dan is die helemaal rond, een halve maan, nou ja het spreekt voor zich', zei Severus. Ik deed ze beide om.

'Ik geloof dat we het middelpunt van belangstelling zijn', zei Severus glimlachend tegen mij. 'Wat wil je ook, zo'n knappe gozer als jij', zei ik grijnzend. En toen zag ik Hermelien van de trap af dalen. Ze zag er prachtig uit in haar roze jurk en niemand minder dan de Bulgaarse wereld zoeker, Victor Kruml stond op haar te wachten. Ze giechelde heel on-Hermelien achtig.

Ik was blij voor haar. Dus dat was haar geheime date. Echt supercute. Ik liep voorop bij binnenkomst samen met Severus. Achter mij liep Harry met zijn partner en daarachter Hermelien met Kruml. Het was al met al een mooie opkomst.

Severus legde zijn hand om mijn middel en toen startte de muziek en we danste. Het was heerlijk om in het openbaar zo intiem met elkaar te zijn. Dat was iets wat we in onze wildste dromen niet durfde. Ik had het reuze naar mijn zin en dit was de beste dans ever.

De dans duurde korter dan ik had gewild. Ik moest optreden. Ik had daar erg naar uit gekeken, maar ik was best wel nerveus om voor de hele school op te treden en een nummer van Adele te doen (Rolling In To Deep).

'Succes', zei Severus glimlachend. Ik rende naar het podium en ging klaar staan. Ik zong het hele liedje zonder enkele problemen, de uithalen gingen werkelijk perfect. Ik had het niet beter kunnen doen (niet arrogant bedoeld hoor).

Ik kreeg een giga applaus. Ik voelde me ontzettend trots. 'Je hebt me verrast', zei Severus glimlachend en hij omhelsde me. 'Oh ja, had je dan gedacht dat ik vals zong', zei ik plagend. Severus schudde zijn hoofd en we gingen weer verder dansen. Nadat we gedanst hebben wilde we even een frisse neus halen.

'De sneeuw, hoe kan ik met mijn jurk door deze sneeuw', zei ik verschrikt. 'Oh no worries', zei Severus en hij toverde een prachtig pad in de sneeuw. Daar waar hij met zijn stok wees, smolt de sneeuw weg.

We gingen op een muurtje zitten. Er was niemand om ons heen en we stonden achter de koetsen van Beauxbaton. Geen hond die ons kon zien. Severus bekeek me van top tot teen. Hij legde zijn hand op mijn wang. Ik pakte die en kuste die zachtjes en teder. 'Severus', zei ik hijgend. Ik merkte dat hij ook hijgde. Hij zoende me vol op mijn mond. Mijn lippen stonden in vuur en vlam. Ik genoot. We gingen maar door en maar door. Hij opende zachtjes zijn mond en zijn lippen vonden weer die van mij.

'Ik sta hier te zoenen met het mooiste meisje van de hele wereld', zei Severus toen hij me los liet nadat we wel een eeuwigheid hebben lopen zoenen. Ik glimlachte.

'Nog een dans?', vroeg Severus. 'Nog een dans', zei Severus.

Het was een beetje laat geworden, die ene dans werden er in totaal nog 8 of zoiets. We bleven tot op het laatste moment. Daarna liepen we samen naar de kerkers. Naar zijn kamer. Naar zijn bed. Hij droeg me over de drempel. 'Ben je er klaar voor?', vroeg Severus en ik wist wat hij bedoelde.

Ik knikte. 'Ik ben er klaar voor', zei ik. 'Ik weet dat je er vorig jaar met Jackson nog niet aan toe was', zei Severus. 'Hij was niet de juiste persoon', zei ik en ik zoende hem. 'Jij wel', zei ik en Severus ritste de rits van mijn jurk open. Hij wreef met zijn vingertoppen over mijn blote rug. Hij legde me voorzichtig op het bed neer en trok m'n jurk over mijn hoofd heen. Ik deed hetzelfde bij hem. met zijn pak. En toen bedreven we voor het eerst samen de liefde.


	9. The Egg And The Eye

**POV London**

* * *

Na het bal waren Severus en ik helemaal in de wolken met elkaar en Lulu was helemaal in de wolken met George. Ze had me vertelt dat ze die avond net als ik haar maagdelijkheid was verloren aan George. Ik was reuzeblij voor haar en ik wilde dat ik haar mijn ervaring met Severus kon vertellen. Maar dat kon ik niet, nog niet in elk geval. Het moest een geheim blijven.

Ik sloop vaak weg naar de kerkers om bij Severus te kunnen zijn. We hadden erg genoten die nacht en waren nu iedere vrije minuut samen. Ik had alleen een probleem, ik had geen idee hoe ik de volgende aanwijzing van het ei kon kraken om het maar zo te zeggen.

'Heb je geen enkel idee hoe je dat ei moet openen', zei Severus op een avond tegen me. 'Nee, eigenlijk niet', zei ik en ik hing tegen zijn zijn ontblote bovenlichaam. Ik wreef met mijn wijsvinger over zijn borst.

'Hmmm', zei Severus en hij wreef met zijn vingertoppen over mijn blanke huid. Ik kroop nog wat dichter tegen hem aan. Ik glimlachte naar hem en klom bovenop hem. 'Wat doe je', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Wat denk je zelf', zei ik grijnzend.

Hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij en we zoende heftig. Hij opende zijn mond en ik liet mijn tong spelen met die van hem. Het voelde heel fijn.

We bedreven opnieuw de liefde. Hij was heel lief zacht en teder. Ik kon me geen beter vriend voorstellen. En ik houd zoveel van hem.

Ik verliet de kerkers laat pas en besefte dat het lekker zou zijn om even een bad te nemen. Ik nam het ei met me mee, die nam ik overal mee naar toe de laatste tijd.

Ik dook in het bad. Plotseling kreeg ik een briljante ingeving. Ik hield het ei onder water en opende het om te voorkomen dat het begon te schreeuwen. Het was stil. Ik dook onder water.

"_Wil je ons vinden, zoek ons lied.  
Boven de grond zingen wij niet.  
En denk eraan, tijdens het speuren,  
Wie ons niet vindt, zal dat betreuren.  
Je hebt een uur - dus snel beginnen,  
Wat we roofden kun je dan herwinnen.  
Maar na dat uur verstrijkt de tijd:  
Te laat, verloren, voor altijd kwijt._"

Het eerste deel leek me logisch. Meermensen. Geen twijfel mogelijk. Ze hebben iets gestolen en je moet een uur onder water blijven. Hoe kan je in hemelsnaam een uur onder water blijven. Ik schreef toen ik klaar was in bad meteen het vers op. Ik zat te ijsberen en ik had het niet meer. Ik had geen idee hoe ik een uur onder water moest blijven.

Ik liep naar het meer. Het was inktzwart, maar het kon me niet schelen. Ik stapte in het water. Plotseling schrok ik. Mijn benen kleefde tegen elkaar aan en vormde een gouden geschubde staart. Ik schrok en viel met een plons in het water. Ik bekeek mijn staart, ik kreeg er nog een gouden geschubde top gratis erbij.

Ik keek stomverbaasd en besloot een nachtelijke zwempratij te houden voor mezelf. Ik kon prima ademen onder water. Er was geen spoor te vinden van de reuzeninktvis.

Ik zwiepte met mijn staart en luchtbelletjes vlogen om me heen.

Ik vond het heerlijk om in het water te zijn. En toen klom ik er uit het meer en mijn staart werden weer mijn benen. Ik wankelde een beetje en ik rende meteen naar Perkamentus.

Ik stormde naar binnen. 'Pap', zei ik en mijn adem stokte. Severus die was er. 'Oh ik was net van plan om net weg te gaan', zei Severus en hij keek me aan en knipoogde. Ik grijnsde.

'Pap, ik ben een zeemeermin, waarom wist ik dat niet eerder', zei ik. 'Ik wilde het je niet vertellen omdat het misschien te zwaar zou zijn, maar ik wist dat je het nu zou ontdekken, hoe dan ook, omdat het van pas komt bij je 2e opdracht', zei Perkamentus. 'Dat is een understatement', zei ik.

'Sorry, ik geef je alle informatie over je grootouders', zei Perkamentus en hij liep naar een grote kast en pakte er een kist uit. 'Ik wil dat je dit pas openmaakt na de 2e opdracht', zei Perkamentus. Ik pakte de kist aan en liep zijn kantoor uit.


	10. Rita Skeeter

**Sorry jongens, POV's van Lulu moeten even wachten, want London is de kampioen in dit verhaal. Daarom heb ik Lulu in deel 2 en deel 3 de hoofdrol laten spelen, moet wel een beetje eerlijk verdeelt zijn. Dit hoofdstuk gaat over de irritante Rita Pulpers (Engels: Rita Skeeter). Voor al mijn trouwe reviewers. SissyHuys, volgende POV Lulu is voor jou.**

**POV London**

* * *

Interviews. Ik had ze kunnen verwachten natuurlijk. Harry als jongste kampioen en ik als dochter van Perkamentus. We stonden in een klaslokaal dat voor mij nog onbekend was en zo te zien voor Harry ook.

Een blonde vrouw met een gifgroen pakje aan en een gifgroene veer kwam binnen. Ze had blond krullerig haar en een bril op. Een slome fotograaf liep achter haar met de camera die zo uit de jaren 60 kwam toen Hollywood nog zwart-wit was.

'Goedemorgen stoere kampioenen', zei de journaliste. Ze praatte tegen ons alsof we een stelletje baby's waren. 'Jullie kennen mij waarschijnlijk wel, ik ben Rita Pulpers auteur voor de Ochtendprofeet', zei ze. Ik keek Harry aan en we wisten nu inderdaad wie ze was. Zij was degene die altijd over Sirius Zwarts had geschreven alsof hij een massamoordenaar was.

'Goed, we gaan beginnen met een interview met de dochter van Perkamentus lijkt me', zei Rita Pulpers minzaam. Ze greep me bij mijn arm en nam me mee naar een klein stil hoekje.

'Je moet maar niet op de veer letten', zei Rita toen haar gifgroene veer over het perkament kraste. Ik keek haar aan. 'Zo, dochter van Perkamentus he, de grootste tovenaar van de eeuw en nu is zijn dochter aan de beurt, is dat niet even logisch', zei Rita en ze keek me doordringend aan.

'Weet je zeker dat hij er niet voor gezorgd heeft dat...', begon Rita. 'Nee natuurlijk niet, wat denkt u nou, dat ik mijn vader of iemand anders zou vragen om mijn naam in de Vuurbeker te doen, nee dan zit u er vet naast, ik ben mijn vader niet', zei ik. Ik zag de veer krassen in het perkament.

'Nee dat is waar, je bent je vader niet, maar vertel eens, je echte ouders, hoe denk je dat ze zich nu zouden voelen als ze je zo zagen, als een van de kampioenen van Zweinstein, in Ravenklauw toch', zei Rita vragend. 'Ja, Ravenklauw', zei ik trots. 'Hoe zou ik moeten weten hoe mijn ouders zich zouden voelen, ze zijn dood, ze hebben elkaar vermoord, dat weet iedereen', zei ik. Ik zag wat er op het perkament stond.

_Krijgt tranen in haar ogen wanneer ik over haar ouders begin die elkaar hebben uitgemoord._

'Ik krijg helemaal geen tranen in mijn ogen!', riep ik verontwaardigd uit. De deur ging open en Perkamentus kwam binnen. 'Oh pap', zei ik opgelucht. 'Rita, je zit mijn dochter toch niet uit te horen', zei Perkamentus met twinkelende ogen, maar ze waren niet vrolijk, maar doordringend. 'Oh nee hoor professor Perkamentus, we waren gewoon gezellig aan het kletsen', zei Rita met een blik op mij. Ik keek haar woedend aan.

Ik kwam ziedend de kamer uit. 'Hoe was het?', vroeg Harry. 'Wat een vreselijk mens zeg', zei ik ziedend van woede. 'Is ze echt zo erg?', vroeg Harry. 'Erger dan erg', zei ik. 'Laten we verder gaan met de jongste kampioen', zei Rita en ze pakte Harry's arm. Ik wenste Harry succes en ging zelf naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw.

'Oh mijn hemel, je had een interview met Rita Pulpers', zei Lulu toen zij en George huppelend op me af kwamen. 'Ja, het is echt een vreselijk mens', zei ik tandenknarsend. 'Je moet weten dat je wel moet uitkijken met haar wat je wilt zeggen hoor', zei George. 'Goh, lekkere late waarschuwing', zei ik sarcastisch.

'Ben je er al achter met het ei?', vroeg Lulu nieuwsgierig. George ging even doen alsof hij heel druk bezig was met iets anders. 'Ja, ik ben erachter, meermensen, ze hebben iets van me gestolen wat ik moet herwinnen, ik heb een uur de tijd, ik moet een uur onder water blijven, ik dacht dat dat onmogelijk was, maar bij nader inzien is dat niet het geval voor mij', zei ik met twinkelende ogen. 'Wat, wat weet jij dat ik niet weet', zei Lulu grijnzend.

'Dat zie je bij de tweede opdracht, de enige die het weet is mijn vader, sorry, ik kan het je nog niet vertellen, ik moet het je laten zien', zei ik grijnzend. 'Goed, laat het me maar zien wanneer je er aan toe bent', zei Lulu. Ik omhelsde Lulu. 'Bedankt, je bent echt de beste vriendin die ik maar kan wensen', zei ik.

Ik liep naar Severus toe om hem voor een laatste keer voor de tweede opdracht te zoenen en omhelzen. Vasthouden en liefhebben. Wauw, wat enorm filosofisch ben ik weer.


	11. The Second Task

**POV London**

* * *

De tweede opdracht. Ik was er een beetje nerveus voor. Niet zo erg als de eerste, ik ben een waterwezen om het maar zo even te zeggen.

'Je moet echt wat eten hoor', zei Lulu en ze prikte met haar vork in mijn bacon. 'Ik heb geen honger', zei ik en ik staarde naar de oppertafel. Iedere leraar was er behalve Severus. Ik maakte me ernstige zorgen om hem. 'Waar is Severus?', vroeg ik me hardop af. 'Sneep', zei Lulu verbaasd.

Ik had een flauw vermoeden. Hij zou zo maar eens ontvoerd kunnen zijn door de Meermensen voor de tweede opdracht. Als dat inderdaad zo was, hoe zou ik dan in hemelsnaam moeten uitleggen aan de hele school dat de persoon die ik het meest koester, een leraar is. Lulu koester ik ook echt wel, maar op een andere manier. Ik werd echt zenuwachtig. Misschien een beetje paranoia.

'Kom op, anders ga je dadelijk het ijskoude meer in met een lege maag', zei Lulu dwingend. 'Goed, ik neem een hapje bacon', zei ik met tegenzin en ik nam een hapje bacon. Het zoute van de bacon deed me goed en ik at de rest ook maar op. 'Zo, zie je wel', zei Lulu grijnzend.

'Ik ben geen baby meer', zei ik verontwaardigd. Lulu lachte. 'Kom we gaan, de tweede opdracht begint om 11 uur...', begon Lulu. 'London', zei plotseling een stem opgewonden. Het was mevrouw Wemel. 'Lulu wat leuk jullie weer eens te zien', zei mevrouw Wemel en zij en haar man Arthur Wemel stonden breed glimlachend naast Ron en Harry.

'Ook leuk jullie weer eens te zien, maar ik wil niet onbeleefd zijn, maar wat doen jullie hier?', vroeg ik. 'We komen jou en Harry aanmoedigen bij het meer', zei meneer Wemel glimlachend. 'Oh nou misschien willen jullie dan een rondleiding', zei Lulu en ze stootte me aan. 'Ja, we hebben nog wel eventjes', zei ik en ik keek op de grote staande klok in de hal. Het was 9.00 uur precies.

'Ja prima idee', zei mevrouw Wemel. We liepen met z'n allen het hele kasteel door. 'Oh weet je nog Arthur, hier hadden we elkaar voor het eerst ontmoet', zei mevrouw Wemel toen we weer terug kwamen bij de grote deur van de Grote Zaal. 'Oh ja', zei meneer Wemel dromerig.

'Pa, ma', zei Ron verontwaardigd. 'Wat nou Ronald, mogen je pa en ik niet even oude herinneringen ophalen, zonder die herinneringen waren jullie er niet geweest', zei mevrouw Wemel. 'Ma', zei Fred vol walging. 'Dat zijn details die ik niet hoef te weten', zei George en hij sloeg een arm om Lulu heen.

'Oh Lulu, je bent het eerste vriendinnetje van onze George', zei mevrouw Wemel enthousiast en ze knuffelde Lulu. Lulu had waarschijnlijk het gevoel dat ze bijna geplet werd. 'Ma doe normaal zeg', zei George grijnzend.

Het was een leuke ochtend. Meneer en mevrouw Wemel wenste Harry en mij succes. En toen moesten we er vandoor. We werden met een bootje naar het midden van het meer gebracht waar drie grote ijzeren tribunes in het water stonden.

Er stonden al heel veel mensen. Ik had inmiddels mijn bikini aangetrokken en een strandjurk eroverheen gedaan. Toen ik het ei had opgelost was ik naar Harry gegaan, diezelfde avond nog en had hem vertelt wat je moest doen om het ei te openen zonder dat het ging krijsen. Harry was me heel dankbaar daarvoor, maar nu was hij voornamelijk ook heel zenuwachtig zoals ik.

We stonden klaar om iets voor tienen. 'London', zei Perkamentus en hij omhelsde me. 'Pap', zei ik opgelucht. 'Succes, jij ook Harry', zei Perkamentus. 'Bedankt professor', zei Harry zenuwachtig. Marcel stond om een een of andere reden dicht bij Harry en was ook zenuwachtig. Al kon ik niet raden waarvoor. Wie kon er nou net zo zenuwachtig als wij kampioenen zijn.

'Heej Fleur, Viktor', zei ik en ik gaf hem een hand. Ze waren redelijk opgewekt. 'Bedankt nog voor dat veestje', zei Viktor met zijn Bulgaarse accent. 'Ja, eel erg bedankt', zei Fleur met haar Franse accent.

'Het was geen moeite, ik hoop dat jullie het naar jullie zin hebben gehad', zei ik. 'Ja, eel erg', zei Fleur. Viktor knikte. 'Gelukkig', zei Harry.

'Geb je soms ermelien gezien?', vroeg Viktor. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Sorry', verontschuldigde ik me. 'Geevt niet, ik vindt haar wel', zei Viktor.

'Goed aangezien mevrouw Perkamentus en meneer Potter op de gedeelde eerste plaats waren geëindigd mogen zij als eerste vertrekken, gevolgd door meneer Kruml en dan gevolgd door mevrouw Delacour', zei Perkamentus en hij praatte alsof hij door een megafoon praatte. 'Na het kanonschot mogen jullie gaan', zei Perkamentus tegen Harry en mij. We knikte naar elkaar.

BAM. Ons teken om te gaan.

Ik dook in het water. Mijn benen plakte aan elkaar en vormde weer een prachtige gouden geschubde staart met een goud geschubde topje erbij. Velen riepen oh en ah toen ze me zagen. Harry die maakte een rare beweging en sprong er ook in. Ik verdeed mijn extra tijd echt niet en ging er vandoor. Het water was niet koud, integendeel, het was heerlijk warm en goed van temperatuur.

Ik hoorde al snel iets wat op zingen leek. Het was het lied dat het ei had gezongen. Ik volgde de stemmen en kwam uit bij een hele groep Meermensen.

Die keken mij stomverbaasd aan. Ik zag een baby. Iedereen sprak Meermans met elkaar. Ik kon alles verstaan. Ik snapte niet waarom, maar misschien was het net zoals Lulu haar Sisselspraak. Zij was een Sisseltong. Very cool, maar ook eng.

'Waar zijn de kampioenen', zei ik en tot mijn stomme verbazing sprak ik ook Meermans. 'Wij helpen niet', zei een meerman die uit zijn huisje kwam met een drietand in zijn hand. Het was die staf van Neptunus de zeegod. Poseidon, kon ook nog. Ik was vele malen groter dan die Meermensen.

En toen ik verder zwom zag ik ze. Mijn oog viel eerst op Hermelien en Ron die onder water waren, toen op een klein meisje die ik niet kende. Dat was vast Fleurs zusje. Ze leek sprekend op haar. En toen zag ik hem, mijn geliefde. Severus.

'Severus', mompelde ik en ik zwom naar hem toe. Plots kwamen er allemaal Meermensen op me af. 'Alleen je eigen schat', zeiden ze. 'Maar zij zijn ook mijn vrienden', zei ik wanhopig en ik merkte dat ik weer Meermans sprak.

De Meermensen schudde hun lelijke hoofden. 'Alleen je eigen schat', herhaalde ze. Ik had plots een idee. Het klonk misschien een beetje sprookjesachtig, maar ik wilde het toch proberen.

Ik zwom naar beneden en greep een steen en begon de touwen los te snijden. Ik besefte dat ik mijn toverstok bij me had. Ik pakte automatisch naar mijn broekzak. Waar een zak zou moeten zitten zat ook een zak, een zak van gouden schubben.

Ik lachte. Sprookjes bestaan. Ik breng ze tot leven. Ik vuurde een spreuk op de touwen af en die vielen uit elkaar. Ik hield Severus vast en zoende hem. Ik blies hem gelijk adem in. (Dat was mijn briljante sprookjes idee). En inderdaad, het werkte. Hij opende voorzichtig zijn ogen en was in paniek toen hij mij zag. Ik drukte mijn lippen op die van hem. Ik merkte dat hij weer wat kalmer werd.

Ik stak mijn hand naar hem uit en hij pakte die aarzelend aan. Ik zag dat er al iemand anders aan kwam en ik zwom razendsnel weg om als eerste bij de finishline te komen.

Zodra ik weer op het droge stond veranderde mijn staart weer in twee elegante benen. Ik was niet de eerste. Fleur was er al, maar zo te zien zag ze er nogal bedroefd uit.

'Ik kwam niet voorbij de ierlingen', zei Fleur bedroefd. 'De Wierlingen', zei ik verbaasd. Ik was er geen enkele tegen gekomen. Fleur schudde haar hoofd.

Ik sloeg een arm om Fleur heen. Plots deed iemand een handdoek om me heen. Het was Severus en hij had zelf ook een handdoek om zich heen gedaan en hij had een badjas aan. Iets waar ik een moord voor zou doen. Het was ijskoud zo in mijn bikini.

'Is er nog niemand anders terug?', vroeg ik fluisterend aan Severus. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Dat betekende dat ik misschien wel de eerste plaats zou kunnen hebben.

Severus gaf mij een badjas en die deed ik dankbaar aan.

Een voor een kwamen de kampioenen terug. Viktor had Hermelien meegenomen die spuwde meteen het zoete water uit haar mond.

Pas toen het 12.10 was kwam Harry boven water met Fleurs zusje en Ron Wemel.

Hij was de laatste die terugkeerde.

Perkamentus sprak weer alsof hij door een megafoon sprak. (Dat kwam door de Sonorus spreuk).

'Alle vier de kampioenen hebben hun schat veilig teruggebracht, aangezien London als eerste terug was met haar schat hebben we besloten dat zij de eerste plaats verdient', zei Perkamentus. Ik juichte en de hele school deed met me mee. Ik omhelsde Lulu stevig en Severus ook na enige aarzeling.

'En omdat meneer Potter als eerste zou eindigen als hij alleen zijn schat had gered, maar dat deed hij niet, hij heeft ook nog iemand anders zijn schat gered, daarom erkennen we meneer Potter de tweede plaats toe', zei Perkamentus. Ik omhelsde Harry en besefte dat Zweinstein het geweldig had gedaan voor het Toverschooltoernooi, hoe dan ook.


	12. Defence Against The Dark Arts

**Dit hoofdstuk is voor SissyHuys, zij wilde graag dat ik beschreef hoe Alastor Dolleman de Imperius vloek over de leerlingen uitsprak. En een beetje voor Skye en Emma die Fred en George fan zijn.**

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Voor mij ging het leven gewoon weer door naar de tweede opdracht. Nu London zo ontzettend beroemd was op Zweinstein was het onmogelijk om als beste vriendin van niet beroemd te zijn. Ik vond het wel leuk al die aandacht en al die mensen die me kende.

'Goed mijn lief, wat zullen we vandaag eens gaan doen?', vroeg George grinnikend. Fred en George waren begonnen aan hun 6e jaar. Volgend jaar was hun laatste jaar.

'Ik wil gewoon eens helemaal niets doen', zei ik en ik zoende hem. Hij zoende en ging met zijn handen over mijn achterwerk. Ik hield hem niet tegen. We waren een beetje aan het flikflooien op de bank in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor toen London binnen kwam met Fred. Ze lachte om iets wat kennelijk heel grappig was.

'Oh nee niet op de bank', zei Fred kokhalzend. London giechelde. Ik was een beetje verward. Ik had geen idee dat Fred en London het zo goed met elkaar konden vinden, misschien was het leuk om een keertje gaan dubbeldaten met elkaar.

'Je weet niet half wat je mist', zei ik grijnzend tegen London die terug grijnsde. 'Dus als wij niet binnen waren gekomen dan...', begon London.

'Heej, we moeten een keer gaan dubbeldaten', zei ik mijn ingeving van net verwoorden. 'Ja, waarom niet, dat lijkt me wel grappig, wat jij tweelingbroer', zei Fred grijnzend en hij sloeg zijn tweelingbroer op zijn schouders. 'Wat jij Lon', zei Fred. 'Eh ja waarom niet', zei London niet al te enthousiast. 'We moeten afspreken in Zweinsveld bij de Drie Bezemstelen', zei George. 'Ja, is goed, hoe laat?', vroeg ik. 'Wat dacht je van gewoon na de lessen', zei Fred. 'Prima', zei London.

'Kom we moeten weer gaan, we hebben Verweer van Dolleman', zei Fred langzaam. 'Ik vraag me af wat hij nu weer voor ons in petto heeft', zei London duister.

We liepen met z'n allen naar de les.

'Goedemiddag klas', zei Dolleman opgewekt. Hij pakte zijn toverstok. 'Vandaag gaan we kijken hoe goed jullie de Imperius vloek kunnen weerstaan', zei hij. Ik keek London aan die verbaasd terug keek.

'Wie biedt zich aan', zei Dolleman. Ik had hem nog nooit zo opgewekt gezien behalve de eerste les toen hij de Onvergefelijke vloeken besprak.

Dit kon dus niet veel goeds betekenen.

'Goed, laten we een van de kampioenen nemen, meneer Potter, als u zo vriendelijk wilt zijn', zei Dolleman. Ik zag dat London opgelucht adem haalde dat zij niet een van die kampioenen was waarmee Dolleman wilde experimenteren.

'Goed, ik ga de Imperius vloek over je uitspreken Potter, dan gaan we kijken hoe jij die kan weerstaan', zei Dolleman.

We keken hoe Harry gedwongen werd om op de tafel te springen en dat hij dat na enige aarzeling ook deed, maar dan tegen de tafel aan knalde omdat hij het toch niet wilde.

'Kijk, zo moet je dus de Imperius vloek weerstaan, goed gedaan Potter', zei Dolleman. Harry grijnsde.

'Mevrouw Watford', zei Dolleman en hij nodigde me uit om op voor de klas te staan. Ik keek London aan die bemoedigend knikte. 'Kom kom, nergens om bang voor te zijn', zei Dolleman. Ik stond resoluut op en besloot geen lafaard te zijn.

'_Imperio_', zei Dolleman.

Ik hoorde een stemmetje. '_Spring op de tafel, spring op de tafel_'. Een ander stemmetje sprak dat stemmetje weer tegen. '_Waarom zou je in hemelsnaam op die tafel springen_'. '_Spring op de tafel_'. '_Maar waarom, je hoeft niet op die tafel te springen'. 'Echt wel, spring nou maar, dan hebben we het maar gedaan_'. '_Waarom zou je dat willen op zo'n tafel springen, wat heeft het voor een nut_'. Ik besloot om niet op de tafel te springen.

Dolleman die hief de spreuk op en keek me aan. 'Je hebt de Impirius vloek weerstaan zonder moeite', zei hij verbaasd. Ik knikte. 'Goed gedaan', zei Dolleman. Hij probeerde nog een aantal leerlingen uit. Sommige waren succesvol, maar andere niet, Marcel sprong zonder aarzelen op de tafel en stootte daarbij een grote pot met insecten om en die kropen door het hele lokaal en London sprong gillend op haar stoel.

Ik grimaste en veegde een vies insect van mijn arm af en rende toen gillend achter de menigte aan. Marcels spreuk was nog niet opgeheven en hij had niet in de gaten dat er insecten in zijn broek kropen. Arme Marcel.

Dat terwijl Dolleman iedereen aan het kalmeren was. Wat niet echt succesvol lukte want de helft was al naar buiten gevlucht.

London en ik waren ook al het lokaal uit gevlogen.

'Ik haat insecten', zei Hermelien en ze liep naar ons toe. 'Oh, ik dacht dat je na die actie met die aardmannetjes in het tweede jaar wel een paar insecten aan kon Hermelien', zei London grijnzend. Ik lachte. 'Lach niet', zei Hermelien en ze grijnsde.

'Waar zijn Harry en Ron?', vroeg ik. 'Hier zijn we', zei Ron en hij zag asgrauw. 'Oh ja, jij haatte ook insecten', zei ik. 'Kom we gaan naar de Grote Zaal om wat te eten', zei ik. 'Het beste idee van de eeuw', zei Ron.


	13. Dubbeldate

**Dit is een Fred en George hoofdstukje, vanzelfsprekend is dit hoofdstuk voor Skye en Emma**

**POV London  
**

* * *

Fred en George liepen met ons naar de Drie Bezemstelen. Ik had niets tegen Severus gezegd over dat hele dubbeldate gedoe.

We zaten bij de Drie Bezemstelen aan een gezellig tafeltje en bestelde 4 maal Boterbier. 'Hmmm, dit is pas leven', zei Fred grijnzend. 'Ja, het is lekker', zei ik.

Ik zag plotseling dat Severus binnenkwam. Ik goot mijn Boterbier in een teug naar binnen. 'Zo daar had iemand dorst', zei Fred grijnzend.

'Ik ga nog een Boterbiertje halen', zei ik en ik liep naar de bar waar Severus zat. 'Op dubbeldate?', vroeg Severus. 'Sorry', zei ik zacht. 'Geeft niet, je moet ook nog wat doen met je klasgenoten, je moet niet de indruk laten wekken dat je niet meer geïnteresseerd bent in het dagelijkse tienerleven', zei Severus zachtjes. 'Ik hou van je', zei ik zacht. 'Ik ook van jou', zei Severus en hij veegde een beetje Boterbier van mijn mondhoek.

Ik kwam opgewekt terug. 'Wat ben jij opgewekt', zei Fred wantrouwig. 'Oh Severus heeft me een 10 gegeven voor dat werkstuk', zei ik. 'Oh ja, daar zou ik ook blij mee zijn, Sneep geeft nooit tienen voor zover ik weet', zei George. 'Waarom noem je hem bij zijn voornaam?', vroeg Fred. 'Ja en vertel ons eens sappige details over de tweede opdracht, hoe was het daar beneden in het meer', zei George.

'Donker, creapy en de Meermensen zijn niet echt aardig tegen zeemeerminnen', zei ik. 'Maar die zijn toch praktisch hetzelfde?', vroeg Fred. 'Nou als je de Meermensen gezien hebt dan piep je wel anders', zei ik grijnzend.

'De derde opdracht komt eraan, wat ga je daaraan doen?', vroeg Lulu nieuwsgierig. 'Nou ik weet het nog niet zo goed eerlijk gezegd', zei ik. 'Waarom vraag je niet of Dolleman je met wat spreuken helpt?', vroeg George grijnzend. 'Als hij niet zo eng was geweest', zei ik lachend.

We hadden best wel lol moest ik nageven.

Het enige wat het verpestte was dat Fred me probeerde te zoenen. 'Fred, stop, hou op Fred', zei ik en ik duwde hem weg. George en Lulu waren al naar het kasteel gegaan en ik had spijt dat ik niet ben mee gegaan. Ik wilde persee nog naar Zacharias Zoetwarenhuis. 'Waarom, we hebben het toch leuk gehad samen', zei Fred verbaasd. 'Ja, verpest dat nou niet door me te zoenen. 'Ik snap het niet, je bent toch niet bezet', zei Fred. 'Nee, maar ik ben niet verliefd op je', zei ik. 'Je was ook niet verliefd op Jackson', zei Fred.

'Dat was een foute opmerking', zei ik woedend en ik deed mijn mantel goed en liep terug richting het kasteel. Stampvoetend en wel. Dat was het einde van een perfecte dubbeldate. Allesbehalve perfect. Ik ging zitten in het groene gras dat warm een aangenaam was voor deze tijd. Ik liet me achterover vallen en staarde naar de blauwe hemel.

Fred kwam aanlopen. Juist de persoon waar ik geen zin in had. 'Sorry oké, dat laatste had ik niet moeten doen en niet moeten zeggen, dat was fout van me', zei Fred. 'Het is goed', zei ik en ik werd weer wat rustiger.

'Het is mooi hier', zei Fred toen. 'Ja, als je maar niet denkt dat ik je ga zoenen nu', zei ik grijnzend. 'Nee, dat doe ik niet meer', zei Fred lachend.

'Ik blijf hier nog even oké, ik denk dat ik even alleen wil zijn', zei ik. 'Goed, ik zie je dadelijk wel', zei Fred. 'Prima', zei ik. Ik bleef lekker in de zon liggen met mijn tenen in het water. Toen kwam Severus er aan.

'Heej', zei hij en hij ging naast me zitten. 'Hai', zei ik opgelaten. 'Hoe was de dubbeldate?', vroeg Severus. 'Leuk tot Fred me probeerde te zoenen', zei ik in een adem. 'Probeerde hij je te zoenen!', riep Severus uit. 'Ik heb hem weggeduwd hoor', zei ik. 'Ja, maar wat heb je gezegd', zei Severus. 'Dat ik niet verliefd op hem ben', zei ik. 'Ik wel op jou', zei Severus. Ik keek om me heen om te kijken of ik iemand zag. Nee helemaal niemand.

'Ik ben gek op je', zei ik. 'Ik ook op jou', zei Severus glimlachend. We zoende even vlug.


	14. The Third Task

**POV London**

* * *

Hagrid had de kampioenen meegenomen naar waar de derde opdracht zich plaats vond. Metershoge struiken waren geplant waar normaal de Zwerkbalwedstrijden werden gehouden. 'Hagrid was is dat', zei ik.

'Dolchov', zei Viktor plotseling. 'Precies, een doolhof', zei Hagrid trots. 'Oh wat doet 't?', vroeg ik. 'Het groeit', zei Hagrid alsof het zo klaar was als een klontje. 'Ja, dat zie ik ook wel', zei ik.

'Het is voor de derde opdracht die jullie kampioenen motte uitvoeren', zei Hagrid. 'Hmmm, het verbergt vast een groot aantal mysterieuze dingen', zei ik.

Ik vertelde Lulu wat Hagrid me had laten zien en diezelfde avond ging ik nog langs Severus. Ik lag bij naast hem in zijn bed en was niet van plan om eruit te komen. Hij ging met zijn vingertoppen over mijn naakte lichaam. Ik deed af en toe hetzelfde bij hem. We hadden net de liefde bedreven, opnieuw. We konden maar geen genoeg van elkaar krijgen.

'Ik hou van je', zei Severus plotseling. 'Ik ook van jou', zei verbaasd. 'Ik wil je niet verliezen morgen', zei Severus. 'Dat gebeurd echt niet', zei ik. Ik lachte naar hem. Hij wreef met zijn wijsvinger over mijn lippen. Ik kuste zijn wijsvinger. Hij gleed met zijn wijsvinger over mijn kin helemaal naar beneden over mijn lichaam. Ik kuste hem ondertussen. 'Professor Sneep', zei ik grijnzend. 'Mevrouw Perkamentus', plaagde Severus terug. Voor ik het wist lag hij weer bovenop me. Ik giechelde toen zijn zwarte haar over mijn gezicht heen viel.

Ik ging die avond met tegenzin terug naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw. 'Waar was jij?', vroeg Lulu. Ik was verbaasd dat ze nog op was. Ze had een rol perkament in haar hand en kraste met haar ganzenveer.

'Oh eh Toverdranken, de drank moest lang sudderen, we hadden het wel naar ons zin', zei ik schouderophalend. 'Cool, nou ik ga naar bed, ik heb net dat ellenlange werkstuk van Toverdranken zitten maken, ik had gehoopt dat je me daar bij kon helpen, maar je was foetsie', zei Lulu. 'Sorry Lu', zei ik oprecht. 'Nee, het is prima, ik ga naar bed, tot morgen oké, jij moet ook naar bed gaan, morgen is de derde opdracht.

De volgende morgen was Lulu weer haar gewone opgewekte zelf. Ik was daar erg blij mee, want ik kon nu echt geen ruzie gebruiken zo vlak voor de derde opdracht. Harry en ik konden beide geen enkele hap door onze kelen krijgen.

Viktor en Fleur kwamen onze kanten op. 'Heej, we villen jullie succes vensen', zei Viktor met zijn Bulgaarse accent. 'Bedankt, wij jullie ook', zei ik en we gaven ze allemaal een hand.

Ze waren echt aardig de andere kampioenen vond ik. Ik kon me geen betere tegenstanders wensen. Ravenklauw kan trots op ons zijn', zei Lulu en ze sloeg een arm om me heen. Ik glimlachte en omhelsde haar.

In de loop van de dag zocht Severus me nog op. Hij sleepte me werkelijk weg bij Lulu. Een glimlach speelde om zijn mond. Hij haalde iets uit zijn zak. Het was een prachtige ketting.

Een zilveren medaillon bungelde om mijn nek en hing prachtig. 'Er zit geen foto in, als mensen vragen of je het wil openen', zei Severus zijn schouder ophalend. 'Het is prachtig', zei ik. Ik ging met mijn hand over zijn wang. 'Ik hou van je', zei ik. 'Ik ook van jou', zei Severus.

'Je weet hoe je een sein moet geven he, rood vuurwerk', zei Severus. Ik knikte. 'Met de spreuk Paralitis', zei ik. 'Heel goed, ik mis je nu al', zei Severus. 'Ik ben nog niet eens weg', zei ik grijnzend.

Ik liep weer terug naar Lulu. 'Hoe kom jij nou aan die ketting?', vroeg Lulu sarcastisch. 'Haha', zei ik en ik stootte haar aan en we liepen richting de arena.

Ik opende mijn medaillon en deed hem weer dicht, dat herhaalde ik meerdere malen tot het automatisme werd. Ik stond klaar om te beginnen aan de derde opdracht. Harry en ik stonden in het midden van de vier openingen in het doolhof. Lulu omhelsde me nog even en ging toen in het publiek zitten, naast Severus tot mijn verbazing.

'Goed kampioenen, allemaal klaar voor de laatste opdracht, ik tel tot drie en dan mogen jullie gaan beginnen aan deze laatste gevaarlijke missie', zei Perkamentus en hij liep nog even naar me toe en omhelsde me. 'Ik zie je wel gewoon terug vanavond he', zei Perkamentus glimlachend. 'Doe niet zo gek', zei ik.

Het kanonschot ging af en dat was ons sein om te gaan. Het doolhof sloot meteen zodra ik erin was. De doodse stilte beangstigde me. Ik had liever dat een hele hoop mysterieuze dingen op me af kwamen, die kon ik tenminste zien en verslaan.

'Goed, waar ben je in hemelsnaam aan begonnen', zei ik hardop tegen mezelf. 'Het toverschooltoernooi is cool en gaaf', zei ik als antwoord hardop tegen mezelf.

Ik dwong mijn voeten verder vooruit. En niet veel later kwam er een splitsing. Links of rechts. Jep ik koos voor rechts. Ik wist niet waarom, maar dat leek me het beste om voor te gaan. Ik liep verder en verder en plotseling werd het heel koud en ik wist nu wat er komen ging. Een Dementor rees op uit een koffer die automatisch open ging.

'Shit', mompelde ik en ik pakte mijn toverstok en hield die voor me uit. '_Expecto Patronum_', zei ik en zilverachtige mist spoot uit mijn toverstok. De Dementor deed niets. Ik keek verbaasd naar mijn hinde die ronddanste. Een hinde, ik dacht altijd dat mijn Patronus een zeemeermin is, dat heb ik vaak opgeroepen! Mijn Patronus is veranderd. 'Waarom doe jij niets', zei ik gefrustreerd en toen wist ik het. 'Oooh, jij bent een boeman', zei ik lachend en ik riep '_Ridiculus_'. Een spreuk die ik in mijn derde jaar had geleerd van professor Lupos.

De Dementor vergruizelde vrolijk in stukjes en ik kon weer verder lopen met mijn stok in de aanslag dit keer. Ik had de Lumos spreuk maar eens gebruikt aangezien ik geen hand voor ogen kon zien.

Ik liep verder en verder tot ik weer bij een fijne splitsing kwam. Ik nam opnieuw de afslag naar rechts. Ik grimaste toen ik een wezen zag dat ik herkende als een Sfinx. En hij wilde niet aan de kant gaan. Een Sfinx kon je laten passeren, maar ook aanvallen en ik besloot de wijze Ravenklauwer uit te hangen en wachtte af wat de Sfinx wilde door er naar te vragen.

'Eh wat wilt u', zei ik aarzelend.

De Sfinx begon te spreken.

_'Denk aan iemand die van vermommingen leeft,  
Die altijd moet liegen en geheimen doorgeeft.  
Wat draaglijk slecht maakt en doenlijk tot straf,  
Trek je vervolgens van dat eerste woord af.  
Geef me als laatste de klank die je hoort,  
Als je meer maakt van één naam of één woord.  
Voeg die drie dingen samen en zeg me dan gauw,  
Wel schepsel je niet graag een zoen geven zou.'_

Ik dacht heel diep na. 'Denk aan iemand die vermomming leeft, niet heeft?', vroeg ik aan de Sfinx. Die gaf geen antwoord. 'Sorry kunt u de laatste drie regels nog herhalen', zei ik. De Sfinx herhaalde de laatste drie regels en ik slimme Ravenklauwer dat ik was wist het antwoord.

'Een schepsel die ik niet graag een zoen geven zou, dat moet een spin zijn', zei ik grijnzend. De Sfinx glimlachte en deed een stap opzij en liet me passeren. Ik wist dat ik er nu bijna was, dat moest haast wel. Toen zag ik iets reusachtig boven de linker heg uitsteken en ik wist wat het was. Het was een reuzenspin.

* * *

**NOTE: Dit is mijn laatste hoofdstuk. Vanaf morgen ben ik op vakantie. Sorry van de cliffhanger, maar dat leek me wel spannend. Dit hoofdstuk is voor al mijn trouwe reviewers. Jullie zijn de reden dat ik zo fanatiek bezig ben aan nog steeds hetzelfde verhaal. Meestal maak ik verhalen namelijk nooit af. Dit is de eerste keer dat ik het wel doe. Super bedankt.  
**


	15. Flesh, Blood and Bone

**POV London**

* * *

'Harry kijk uit!', riep ik en ik was te laat. De grote spin die had zijn klauwen al om Harry heen. Ik mikte een spreuk op de spin, maar miste. Opnieuw mikte ik en gelukkig was deze wel raak. De spin viel om en bleef volkomen roerloos liggen.

'Wauw, dat was een straaltje toverkunst Lon', zei Harry grijnzend en hij veegde zijn shirt schoon.

'Je hebt me gered', zei Harry. 'Wat dacht je dan, dat ik je door die spin liet vermoorden', zei ik verbaasd. 'Nee, maar ik dacht dat je wilde winnen', zei Harry en hij wees in de verte waar de Toverschooltrofee stond te glinsteren.

We rende er beide op af. 'Kom op pak jij hem, jij hebt mijn leven gered!', riep Harry boven de wind uit. 'Harry ik...', begon ik. 'Pak jij 'm', zei Harry. 'Samen', zei ik. 'Samen', zei Harry en we rende eropaf en pakte werkelijk precies tegelijk de Toverschooltrofee.

Ik voelde een ruk achter mijn navel die ik kende als in een Viavia zijnde gevoel. Ik gilde, ik kon niet zo goed tegen het reizen met een Viavia, daar werd ik altijd draaierig en misselijk van, het was alsof ik in een achtbaan zat.

We knalde tegelijkertijd op het harde droge dorre gras neer. Ik keek om me heen. 'Dit is een kerkhof', zei ik. 'Ik ben hier eerder geweest', zei Harry langzaam. 'Sorry, wat zeg je?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Ik ben hier eerder geweest', herhaalde Harry en plotseling voelde hij aan zijn litteken en schreeuwde het uit van de pijn.

'London, we moeten hier weg', zei Harry. 'Waarom, wat bedoel je precies Harry, misschien hoort dit wel bij de opdracht', zei ik verbaasd. 'Nee, het hoort niet bij de opdracht', zei Harry kreunend van de pijn. Ik liep naar hem toe.

'Bind die andere vast', hoorde ik plotseling een schorre stem zeggen. Ik werd aan een grafsteen vastgebonden met touwen die strak om me heen zaten. Die maakte striemen op mijn huid.

Harry werd ook vastgebonden, aan een ander graf naast me. Ik was bang. Voor het eerst in mijn leven was ik doodsbang. Dit hoorde zeer zeker niet bij de derde opdracht. Ik wist dat mijn vader dit geen enkele student zou aan doen. Van welke school dan ook. Dat wist ik heel zeker.

'Alsjeblieft', zei ik smekend tegen degene die een toverstok had. Ik wilde die van mij pakken en ik kon er net niet bij, het lag een paar meter verderop en ik probeerde er met mijn voet bij te komen. De kleine kalende man die ik herkende als Wormstaart, iemand die we in ons derde jaar hadden laten gaan, degene die werkelijk Harry's ouders heeft verraden aan Voldemort droeg een soort lelijk ding dat een lelijk mongolisch hoofd had en armen en benen, maar daarmee hield het ook op. Het leek te praten.

Wormstaart keek me aan en ik zag in zijn ogen dat hij me herkende. Hij ging bovenop mijn voet staan en ik voelde mijn enkel kraken. Ik gilde van de pijn. 'Aaarg!', gilde ik en mijn enkel brandde van de pijn. Wormstaart leek er van te genieten.

'Doe het', zei het ding dat hij in zijn armen hield. Wormstaart draaide zich om en naast hem stond een ketel dat gevuld was met iets en het stond op een hoog vuur.

Ik keek naar Harry die nog steeds kreunde van de pijn.

De tranen liepen over mijn wangen van de pijn. Ik keek of ik mijn stok nog ergens kon vinden. Het was aardedonker hier op het kerkhof en je zag geen handen voor ogen. Ik was bang. Mijn enkel deed pijn, maar dat was volgens mij niets vergeleken de pijn die Harry voelde met zijn litteken. Hij schreeuwde het uit. Ik probeerde wat te verschuiven, maar daardoor sneden de touwen nog meer in mijn huid. Het lied rode striemen achter. Dat wist ik nu al.

Ik gaf het op een gegeven moment maar op en keek waar Wormstaart in hemelsnaam mee bezig was.

'Bot van de vader, van het graf geroofd', zei hij en hij hief mijn toverstok op en hij deed het in de grote pan waar het ding nog steeds in zat. Het borrelde en het stonk.

'Vlees van de dienaar, bereidwillig gegeven', zei Wormstaart en hij sneed zijn eigen hand af met een mes dat nu een bloedende stomp was.

'Bloed van de verrader met geweld geroofd', eindigde hij en hij keek eerst naar mij en toen naar Harry. Hij pakte een mes en sneed daarmee een lelijke snee in Harry's arm. Hij bloedde heftig. Ik hoopte maar dat hij geen slagader had geraakt.

'Moge de heer van het Duister weer herrijzen', zei Wormstaart en hij deed de druppels bloed van Harry in de pan. Harry die schreeuwde het nu werkelijk uit van de pijn. Ik rukte en rukte net zo lang tot ik een beetje de touwen los kon krijgen.

De ketel veranderde van vorm. Het was misselijkmakend om te zien. Ik moest er een beetje van kokhalzen en ik voelde het gal naar boven komen. Ik moest uitkijken dat ik dadelijk niet onder mijn eigen kots zat.

Voor ons stond niemand minder dan Voldemort in levende lijven.

Wormstaart had mijn stok laten vallen vlak bij mijn enkel waardoor ik er net bij kwam. Hij had het te druk om zijn meester te bewonderen. Met mijn andere voet haalde ik mijn toverstok steeds dichterbij en ik pakte hem en verborg hem meteen achter mijn rug. Niemand had het gezien.

Voldemort had het te druk met zichzelf te bewonderen. Hij had een bleek spits slangengezicht. Hij was in een twee woorden eng en angstaanjagend. Zijn zwarte mantel zwierde om hem heen en wapperde mysterieus.

'M...m...meester', stotterde Wormstaart en hij boog. 'Mijn staf Wormstaart', zei Voldemort. Wormstaart haalde een staf onder zijn mantel vandaan en gaf die aan Voldemort. 'Je arm Wormstaart', zei Voldemort ijzig en kil. 'Oh meester, dank u', zei Wormstaart en hij hield zijn stomp op. 'Je andere arm Wormstaart', zei Voldemort en hij pakte de andere arm van Wormstaart. Daar was het Duistere teken verstopt onder zijn mouw. Voldemort drukte zijn toverstaf op het Duistere teken en er verscheen er een in de lucht waar allerlei mensen uitkwamen. Ik wist wie het waren. Het waren dooddoeners.


	16. The Death Eaters

**POV London**

* * *

'Mijn trouwe volgelingen', sprak Voldemort ijzig. 'Niemand is naar me komen zoeken, maar dan ook niemand', zei Voldemort en hij liep de kring rond.

'Korzel, Kwast', zei hij en hij deed de maskers af van twee dooddoeners en die vielen meteen met een schreeuw op hun knieën. 'Zelfs jij niet Lucius', zei Voldemort en hij deed het masker af van niemand minder dan Lucius Malfidus. De vader van Draco Malfidus.

'Als er ook maar een teken van u was, ik zweer u meester, ik heb nooit en ten nimmer de oude weg afgezworen', zei Lucius gladjes. 'Er waren tekens mijn gladde vriend', zei Voldemort.

Ik was het in elk geval eens met Lucius Malfidus, hij had zijn weg nooit afgezworen.

'Ik ben teruggekomen', zei een trillende stem van Wormstaart. 'Ja, uit angst niet uit loyaliteit nietwaar', zei Voldemort. 'Maar je hebt bewezen dat je toch nuttig te gebruiken bent', zei Voldemort en hij hief zijn toverstok op en toverde een soort ijzeren hand dat zich vasthechtte aan de bloedende stomp van Wormstaart.

'Mijn trouwste dienaar zit nog steeds op Zweinstein', zei Voldemort en zijn ogen bleven hangen op Harry.

'Aha, meneer Potter, ik was je bijna vergeten, de jongen die bleef leven', zei Voldemort tegen de dooddoeners. De dooddoeners lachte venijnig. 'En wie hebben we hier, de dochter van Albus Perkamentus, nou ja niet eens de dochter bij bloed, maar toch beschouwt iedereen je altijd als een machtige heks, is het niet', zei Voldemort tegen minachtend tegen mij. Ik keek hem niet aan.

'Dan denken jullie waarschijnlijk, wat doet de dochter van Perkamentus hier, nou ze is gekozen als eerste kampioen van Zweinstein, het kan niet beter uitkomen, mijn dag kan niet beter eerlijk gezegd, we moeten haar niet onderschatten, in haar eerste jaar heeft ze Potter geholpen met de Steen der Wijzen en dat werd bijna mijn dood', zei Voldemort en zijn slangachtige gezicht stond woedend.

Ik kon het niet helpen, maar ondanks mijn angst grijnsde ik toch nog een beetje. Ik had een paar jaar geleden Harry inderdaad geholpen met de Steen der Wijzen in veiligheid te brengen zodat Voldemort niet het eeuwige leven had, missie was geslaagd, alleen jammer genoeg stond hij nu vlak voor mijn neus.

'Hebben we allemaal nog een beetje entertainment, volgens mij kan jij best duelleren meisje, sta maar op en pak je stok, dadelijk doe ik hetzelfde met Harry, maar ik vind het zo leuk om Perkamentus te tergen', zei Voldemort sissend.

De touwen gleden van me af en ik was vrij. Ik greep mijn toverstok vast. 'Goed eerst buigen we naar elkaar, je vader zou niet willen dat je je manieren vergat', zei Voldemort sissend. Ik verdomde het om te buigen. 'Buigen zei ik', siste Voldemort en hij richtte zijn stok op me en ik voelde mijn ruggengraat buigen.

'Mooi zo', siste Voldemort. De dooddoeners grinnikte. 'Wormstaart, zorg ervoor dat deze niet ontsnapt', beval Voldemort en hij wees naar Harry. 'Natuurlijk meester', zei Wormstaart nederig en hij liep naar het graf waar Harry aan zat vastgebonden.

'Goed, we beginnen maar', zei Voldemort en hij hief zijn stok op, maar ik was net zo snel als hij. '_Expelliarmus_', zei ik en rode vonken vlogen uit mijn toverstok en ik blokkeerde de spreuk die Voldemort over me wilde uitspreken. 'Niet slecht', zei Voldemort en hij zwaaide met zijn stok en ik was te langzaam en hij liet me keihard tegen een van de grafstenen aan knallen. 'Maar ik ben beter', zei Voldemort voldaan. De grafsteen knalde uit elkaar en ik bloedde ergens en ik wist niet waar, de stenen kwamen naar beneden en ik lag bedolven onder die stenen.

'Goed, ik laat jou maar even liggen en ga over op meneer Potter hier, kijken of hij het er beter vanaf brengt', zei Voldemort sissend. Ik kon me niet bewegen onder die enorme stapel stenen.

Ik keek toe hoe Harry moest duelleren tegen Voldemort. Op hem werd de Cruciatusvloek toegepast en dan was ik er nog goed afgekomen met mijn expelliarmus spreuk en met mijn grafsteen in stukken.

En toen gebeurde er iets merkwaardigs. Harry en Voldemort vuurde precies tegelijkertijd een spreuk op elkaar af. Voldemort de vloek des doods en Harry de expelliarmus spreuk.

De vloeken kaatste tegen elkaar aan en het vormde een merkwaardig ligt om ons heen. En ik zag geesten die tegen Harry praatte en ik kon niet horen wat die zeiden. Ik zag Harry zijn toverstok nog steviger vasthouden en plotseling dichte witte mist om Voldemort die brulde van woede. Harry pakte mijn arm en gebruikte de Accio spreuk om de Toverschooltrofee naar ons toe te halen en ik voelde de vertrouwde ruk achter mijn navel en we plofte binnen no time op het gras in de arena.

Er werd eerst gejuicht en toen gegild. Ik kon me niet meer bewegen en besefte dat ik onder het bloed zat en het vuil had zich daarmee gemengd. Harry verschilde niet veel met mij.

Perkamentus en Severus snelde beide toe. Severus nam me in zijn armen. Maar Harry wilde mij niet loslaten en ik hem niet.

'Nee', zei Harry toen Perkamentus hem los van me wilde halen. Het was het eerste wat hij zei wat ik hoorde. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en ik zag Lulu in het publiek en ze rende ook naar het tafereel. Ik hoorde vele geschokte kreten uitstoten.

'Wat is er gebeurd?', vroeg Lulu aan Perkamentus. 'Weten we nog niet', zei Perkamentus. 'Harry, London, wat is er gebeurd?', vroeg Perkamentus. 'Voldemort', zei ik trillerig. 'Hij is terug', zei Harry. 'Ik kon hem niet tegenhouden', zei Harry spijtig. 'Ik heb hem laten gaan', zei ik en ik boog mijn hoofd. 'Waar heb je het over London?', vroeg Perkamentus liefdevol.

'We duelleerde en toen kwam ik terecht onder een berg stenen van het graf en ik kon niets doen', zei ik jammerend.

'Het is jou schuld niet', zei Perkamentus. 'Severus breng haar terug naar het kasteel', zei Perkamentus. Ik liet Harry met tegenzin los. Severus pakte me opnieuw bij mijn schouders en droeg me naar het kasteel en ik zag dat Harry ook naar het kasteel werd gebracht door Dolleman.

Ik trilde helemaal. En plotseling begreep ik het. 'Laat me los', zei ik. 'He', zei Severus verbaasd. 'Laat me los', herhaalde ik en Severus liet me los en ik rende achter Harry aan en Severus rende met me mee. Mijn enkel deed ongelofelijk veel pijn en ik had ergens anders ook nog pijn, maar het kon me niets schelen, ik moest Harry redden.

'Mijn trouwste dienaar is nog op Zweinstein', zei ik hardop. 'Is dat was hij zei?', vroeg Severus hijgend. Ik knikte. Severus begreep het ook. 'Dolleman is niet Dolleman', zei hij langzaam. Ik knikte.

Ik rende naar de kamer van Dolleman, of de nep-Dolleman. De deur was dicht. 'Shit, wat nu', zei ik. Perkamentus kwam ook aanrennen. 'Pap, Harry is in groot gevaar, Dolleman is niet Dolleman, maar een dienaar van Voldemort', zei ik. Perkamentus knikte. 'Severus, heb jij het Viritaserium', zei Perkamentus. Severus knikte. De deur vloog open met behulp van Perkamentus zijn toverstok.


	17. Viritaserum

**POV London**

* * *

We troffen een verfomfaaide Dolleman aan en een geschokte Harry. Ik rende naar hem toe. De kamer begon een beetje te draaien voor mijn ogen en ik wist dat dat kwam doordat ik net de longen uit mijn lijf had gerend met en pijnlijk lichaam.

'Harry gaat het?', vroeg ik. Harry knikte. 'Severus', zei Perkamentus en Severus haalde een klein flesje uit zijn mantel en goot het in de mond van nep-Dolleman die zat te worstelen met iets. Hij probeerde opnieuw aan te vallen, maar dat mislukte.

'Ben jij Alastor Dolleman', zei Perkamentus dwingend. 'Nee', zei de nep-Dolleman. 'Is die in deze kamer?', vroeg Perkamentus. 'Ja', zei Dolleman. In de kamer stond een mega grote hutkoffer en die opende Severus met een zwaai van zijn toverstok. Anderling hield mij en Harry vast.

Nieuwsgierig bogen we ons over de koffer. Hij was echt metersdiep. 'Alastor, gaat het een beetje?', vroeg Perkamentus. 'Ja, het gaat, sorry Albus', zei een magere Dolleman. De echte.

De nep Dolleman verloor zijn nep oog en die bleef draaien op de vloer. Ik keek er vol walging naar. Plotseling was de nep-Dolleman heel iemand anders.

'Barto Krenck Junior', zei Perkamentus langzaam. Barto Krenck Junior sliste een beetje met zijn tong en hij liet zijn arm zien. 'Ik doe het als jij het ook doet', zei hij grijnzend. Het Duistere teken begon te bewegen op zijn arm. 'Je arm Harry', zei Perkamentus en hij pakte Harry's arm dat bloedde. Er zat een snee in dat precies op het Duistere teken leek.

Barto Krenck Junior verborg zijn Duistere Teken weer. 'Ik wordt teruggebracht naar Azkaban als een held hoor', zei hij krankzinnig. 'Persoonlijk heb ik nooit zoveel tijd voor helden', zei Perkamentus. Hij nam mij in zijn armen en Harry ook.

'Hoe gaat het met jullie, London, je hebt waarschijnlijk Harry's leven gered', zei Perkamentus trots. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes.

'Ga jij maar naar professor Sneeps kantoor, hij zou zo wel komen, misschien kan je een douche nemen, persoonlijk knap ik daar altijd van op', zei Perkamentus.

Ik knikte en omhelsde Harry en Perkamentus. 'Harry je hebt mijn dochters leven gered op dat kerkhof', zei Perkamentus. 'Zonder Harry was ik er nu niet meer geweest', zei ik.

Ik ging naar beneden, naar de kerkers en ik kleedde me uit en ging onder de douch staan. Ik liet het bloed van me af glijden en mengde het met zeep en shampoo.

Ik hoorde de deur van de kerkers open gaan. Severus kwam naar me toe en kleedde zich ook uit en ging bij me onder de douch staan.

Zijn natte zwarte haren verifieerde alleen maar nog meer hoe veel hij van me hield. Hij boog zich voorover en zoende me.

'Waarom zoek je altijd gevaar op', zei hij glimlachend. 'Het gevaar zoekt mij altijd op', zei ik en ik zoende hem terug. Hij opende zijn mond en zoende me weer en zo gingen we een hele tijd door.

We vreeën op bed. Hij was echt heel lief voor me. Zacht en teder. Ik viel naast hem in slaap en ik wist dat ik de volgende dag overal pijn zou hebben. Maar dat kon me nu even niets schelen.


	18. The Parting Of The Ways

**POV London**

* * *

Het einde van het schooljaar. Mijn enkel was gespalkt en ik liep op krukken.

'Heej London', zei Lulu opgelucht en ze omhelsde me. Ik had haar nog helemaal niet gezien sinds ik landde op het grasveld van de arena bij het toverschooltoernooi.

'Heej', zei ik opgelucht. 'Gaat het weer een beetje met je?', vroeg Lulu. 'Ja, het gaat wel weer', zei ik. Mijn krukken klikte op de grond.

'Heej, ik heb een verrassing dat je vast wel leuk zou vinden', zei Lulu opgewonden. Ik keek verbaasd. 'Oké, laat maar zien dan', zei ik grijnzend.

'Je weet dat wij al een hele lange tijd naar Parijs willen nietwaar', zei Lulu grijnzend en ze haalde iets achter haar mantel vandaan. Het waren tickets naar Parijs. 'Op Dreuzelmanier', zei Lulu grijnzend.

'Oh Lulu je bent geweldig', gilde ik opgewonden. 'Parijs here we come, wanneer gaan we?', vroeg ik. 'Meteen de eerste maandag van de zomervakantie', zei Lulu.

'Heej, wat is er aan de hand?', vroeg Severus die langs kwam. 'We eh gaan naar Parijs', zei ik. 'Parijs, toe maar lux', zei Severus en zijn zwarte ogen glinsterde.

'Het was een verrassing', zei Lulu glimlachend. 'Dat is wat je zegt een verrassing', zei Severus glimlachend. Hij liep weer weg.

'Weet je, ik begin hem steeds meer te mogen', zei Lulu en ze keek Severus na.

'Echt waar', zei ik hoopvol. Lulu knikte. 'Weet je, ik kan niet wachten tot we in Parijs zijn', zei Lulu. 'De Eiffeltoren', zei ik. 'Jep, nog veel meer dan dat', zei Lulu.

Het toverschooltoernooi was een beetje in het water gevallen doordat het hele idee dat Voldemort terug was nogal beangstigend was en Droebel die wilde het niet geloven.

Harry en ik hadden de gedeelde eerste plek en we namen nu afscheid van Fleur en Viktor. De scholen gingen weer terug naar hun plek.

'Severus', zei ik toen ik bij hem op de kamer was. 'Wat is er', vroeg ik. 'Niets, ik ga je alleen heel erg missen in de zomervakantie, we zijn zo vaak samen geweest dit jaar', zei Severus.

'Ik ga jou ook missen', zei ik. 'Maar we bellen met zo'n tefeloon?', vroeg Severus. 'Telefoon', zei ik grijnzend. 'Telefoon', zei Severus en hij zoende me heftig.

'Ik hou van je', zei ik. 'Ik ook van jou', zei Severus.

'Hmmm', zei ik toen hij me op mijn lippen kuste. Ik wilde net weglopen toen Severus mijn handen pakte en me omhelsde en toen heftig zoende.

Onze wegen scheidde zich deze zomervakantie. Ik ging naar Parijs met Lulu en Severus moest werk doen voor Perkamentus. We gingen elkaar ontzettend missen. Maar we zien elkaar weer na de zomervakantie.


End file.
